


love song

by silksoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche as Hell, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, everyones in the same grade (except for jisung n chenle), im sorry i suck at writing jsksks, its mostly cracky n fluffy but it gets angsty, mainly markhyuck, mark is really straight it’s annoying but dw he gets gay later on, mentions of yukten, mutual pining IF YOU SQUINT, text au, text format for a lot of it so, this is kinda bad but i hope you guys like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: “market:love is like a songfullsunbb:well yea no shit”in which donghyuck accidentally messages his crush instead of his friend.





	1. introduction

 

_**You** have one message request from user:_

**_fullsunbb_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Would_ ** _you_** _like_ _to_ _open_ _it?_

 

 

 

 

 

**_| Accept ||_ ** _Decline_ **_|_ **

 

 

 

 

**_You_ _have_ _opened_ _user_ _fullsunbb_ _’s_ _message!_**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter one

**One** ( **1** ) new message!

 

 

 

 

fullsunbb:

did you steal my cheez-it's again

 

fullsunbb:

reply binch

 _seen_ _12_ : _48_

 

 

 

minleeeee:

who is this

 

 

 

fullsunbb:

you know who i am i literally

was just at your house

 

 

 

minleeeee:

i do not recall

 

 

 

fullsunbb:

wait

 

fullsunbb:

wait

 

fullsunbb:

wait.

 

 

 

minleeeee:

i’m waiting

 

 

 

fullsunbb:

this isn't renjuns new number

 

fullsunbb:

fucn

 

 

 

minleeeee:

you still haven't told me

who you are yet

 

minleeeee:

but i don't really care

 

 

 

fullsunbb:

forget i ever spoke to you

im gone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **You**_ _can_ _no_ _longer_ _receive_ _messages_ _from_ _user_ _**fullsunbb**_! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy i wrote this and it's bad but i don't care  
> also btw this is marks pov but next time it's gonna be from hyucks pov for like the majority of the book just so u guys know  
> i hope you liked this
> 
>  
> 
> okay byeee :)


	3. chapter two

**No** new messages from group chat name:  **jaemins a thot**.  
  
  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
GUYS IM LITERALLY   
CRYING PLEASE HELP ME   
  


 **dolphinle:**  
did you slip in the shower again  
  


 **renmoom:**  
how can he text us if he slipped  
in the shower

 **renmoom:**  
and if he's wet and naked  
  


 **najaem:**  
you literally left the house   
like two minutes ago  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
SOMETHING WORSE  
HAPPENED AND I LITERALLY  
CANT STOP SCREAMING  
  


 **renmoom:**  
knowing you you're  
probably sitting on your couch  
eating cheez-it's while watching  
that one shitty drama you   
won't shut up about  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
well if YOU didn't steal them   
i would be

 **fullsunbb:**  
and if i texted YOUR correct  
number i wouldn't be crying  
on my bed rn out of pure gay panic  
  


 **najaem:**  
just tell us what happened baby  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
do you guys have the chem   
homework  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
CHENLE I DONT HAVE TIME   
FOR YOUR UGLY HOMEWORK  
THAT I DO NOT HAVE

 **fullsunbb:**  
I JUST   
ACCIDENTALLY TEXTED  
[REDACTED] ASKING FOR   
CHEEZ-ITS AND HE TOLD   
ME HE DIDNT CARE AND  
I GOT SAD  
  


 **najaem:**  
omg you don't mean...  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
I DIDNT REALIZE IT UNTIL  
I LOOKED AND SAW THE   
PROFILE PIC AND THEN  
I REMEMBERED GOD   
HATES ME SO I WAS  
LIKD CRYING  
  


 **renmoom:**  
we're not okay unnies!  
  


 **najaem:**  
WAIT SO YOURE TELLING  
ME YOU TEXTED—  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
I FUCCKGNF TEXTED   
MARK LEE I CAMG GO   
ON LIKE THIS PELWASE  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
why do i feel like you  
guys are overreacting

 **dolphinle:**  
it's just mark lee  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
he's not just ANY MARK LEE  
  


 **najaem:**  
lele sometimes i forget how  
little brain cells you have  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
nana sometimes i forget   
that you didn't make the  
swim team  
  


 **renmoom:**  
oh shit you did not  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
GUYS please pay attention to me  
i just embarrassed myself   
in front of my biggest   
uwu ever since eighth grade

 **fullsunbb:**  
and now i KNOW he's not   
interested in me  
  


 **renmoom:**  
or guys for that matter  
  


 **najaem:**  
renjun you're not helping  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
hold onto my wig while  
i think of ways to kill jaemin™  
  
  
  


_User_ **_renmoom_ ** _changed group chat name to: "_ **_ways to kill jaemin™"_ ** _._   
  
  
  


**najaem:**  
hyuckie you should definitely  
try texting him again now that  
you have his number that's oddly  
similar to renjuns  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
but i'm scared he won't want to   
talk to me

 **fullsunbb:**  
and what if renjuns right about  
him not liking boys

 **renmoom:**  
i mean he does kind of have  
a girlfriend  
  


 **najaem:**  
again renjun you're NOT helping  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
:(  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
look what you did dumbass  
  


 **najaem:**  
i will not tolerate a sad donghyuck  
it does too many things to  
my weak heart and sad donghyuck  
is like no snow in winter  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
we always get snow in winter what  
  


 **najaem:**  
exactly.  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
guysssssss  
  


 **renmoom:**  
yes your majesty  
  


 **najaem:**  
leave renjun you made   
donghyuck sad  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
no he didn't i'm just trying  
to see if i'd want to speak to m*rk   
again  
  


 **najaem:**  
that's my baby!  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
but like i'm so scared bc  
what if he doesn't reply or   
what if he thinks i'm weird  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
i would wait it out until tomorrow  
i guess??? did you leave him on  
open or something when he texted   
you?  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
i may have sort of...  
blocked him  
  


 **renmoom:**  
[rest.]  
  


 **najaem:**  
YOU WHAT  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
I DIDNT MEAN TO I PANICKED  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
unblock him!

 **fullsunbb:**  
WIAT I WILL  
  
  
  


_User_ **_fullsunbb_ ** _has left the chat!_   
_13:04_   
  
  


**renmoom:**  
do you guys wanna come   
over for a sleepover i   
just remembered it was friday  
  
  
  


_User_ **_fullsunbb_ ** _has re-entered the chat!_   
_13:05_   
  
  


**najaem:**  
you're gonna have to say  
sorry to donghyuck  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
i just unblocked mark  
  


 **renmoom:**  
i was planning on saying  
sorry to his face bc that's the  
appropriate way of doing it but go  
off  
  


 **najaem:**  
i swear i will fight you  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
renjun i have an overnight bag  
packed  
  


 **renmoom:**  
marvelous

 **renmoom:**  
donghyuck do you have   
a bag packed  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
perhaps.  
  


 **najaem:**  
ok i'll be there in ten

 **najaem:**  
a fair warning: if you and  
chenle hear screaming (preferably   
from renjun) than that's an auto-  
matic sign that i'm kicking his ass  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
okay i'll be there and set up  
snacks i'll be crying about mark  
  


 **renmoom:**  
i call chenle on snack   
duty  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
youre literally so gay why  
is it always me  
  


 **renmoom:**  
because you're the rich   
friend and being gay is a  
good thing  
  


 **dolphinle:**  
fine  
 _[_ _meme sent]_  
  


 **fullsunbb:**  
oKAY ILL SEE YOU GUYS  
THERE BYE  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually got some action today and it was pretty shit so i'm sorry for that on my behalf!
> 
> i lowkey put a few homophobic jokes in here so uh i'm sorry about that as well  
> also, next chapter will be a full length, and i'll be switching off between texting and full length stuff quite a bit!
> 
> so uh yea this is a long authors note so i'll end it here
> 
> ily all !!


	4. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say that i’ll be switching off from full length to text format in the chapters!

"sigh."

 

"what happened now, chenle?" jaemin turned his head to look at the blonde next to him, who was solemnly munching on his popcorn.

 

"i need a boyfriend." chenle sighed out once more.

 

"we all need boyfriends." donghyuck muttered, trying hard not to think about how mark lee would've thought about the texts he sent him. he was still paranoid about what mark did after the messages were sent, he probably laughed and showed his friends or something.

 

"we skipped ensemble practice today." renjun broke donghyuck's thoughts. "just saying."

 

"do i care?" jaemin shrugged, eyes glued to the screen in front of them. "watching old re-runs of full house is way better than going there."

 

they all silently agreed.

 

donghyuck promised his friends that he would talk to them about how he felt, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, his mind went blank and he couldn't think of anything. he wondered why it was so hard to say a few simple things, maybe he was just too embarrassed about what happened. maybe he was worried and overreacting.

 

"hyuuung...please answer my question!" chenle absentmindedly whined, it was just natural of his spoiled nature. donghyuck rolled his eyes, turning to the younger with a look of annoyance.

 

"why have you been so quiet?" renjun, who was desperately looking for more popcorn, asked the dreaded question.

 

"well it's pretty obvious he's thinking about mark." jaemin sang the last part, letting donghyuck's face abrupt in a deep shade of red. he covered his face with his hands in shame.

 

"why did i have to text him that?" donghyuck's voice was now muffled by him stuffing his face in the nearest pillow.

 

"it's just fate, hyuck. and fate wants you and mark smooching each other's faces off." jaemin continued to be amused by a flustered donghyuck.

 

donghyuck began to kick at jaemin in embarrassment and anger, who was half laughing half groaning in pain. the brunet motioned for chenle to come over and help him contain the redhead. fortunately, chenle was good at this stuff. the small boy pounced on top of donghyuck's body, engulfing the older in a tight and almost bear-like hug.

 

jaemin stood up, entertained by chenle making high pitched noises while donghyuck thrashed around, trying to get the smaller off. renjun, on the other hand, lost interest and was scrolling through twitter.

 

donghyuck was trying to say something that had to do with mark, but chenle's loud and piercing laugh made it hard for jaemin to hear, or for anyone to hear in that matter.

 

"guys, i need to tell you something." renjun said while scrolling lazily, chenle almost immediately popping off of donghyucks body at the news as if nothing happened.

 

chenle gave donghyuck a smile with dimples and innocence that made the older, who was disheveled, want to slap the smaller boy's face. but all he did was watch as chenle gave out of a golden smile that even the most terrible person would coo at.

 

"can we go into your room first? it's getting kinda boring in here." jaemin suggested, and they all agreed.

 

"yeah, but this is really important." renjun strained.

 

once inside the room, they decided to set up blankets and pillows for two people to sleep on the floor that night. when they finished, they all moved to renjun's bed to talk.

 

"what's this about?" chenle pouted while he placed his chin in his palms.

 

"well, since i'm such a nice friend, i decided to go through mark's twitter." renjun smiles excitedly at the three boys squished in front of him. "and i found out that he's having a basketball game on tuesday, and we're all going!"

 

jaemin gasped in excitement.

 

"you're literally a genius. donghyuck can meet the man of his dreams, and i—"

 

"fuck no." donghyuck interrupted, "there's no way i'm going anywhere and talking to anyone other than you guys after today."

 

"but hyuckie, we're literally going to be watching hot, sweaty guys run around for two hours. doesn't that sound fun?" jaemin cocked an eyebrow at the other, who wasn't looking back at him.

 

"either you guys go without me or don't go at all." donghyuck stated, looking down and away from the others until he felt renjun grab both of his shoulders.

 

"lee donghyuck, you are coming with us to that basketball game on tuesday and that is final." renjun forced donghyuck to make eye contact with him. the chinese boy was very good at this game, and jaemin began to put on his best mother voice.

 

"you have no say in this, hyuck. we're forcing you to come with us."

 

donghyuck was filled to the brim with emotions wandering in his head. part of him wanted to go to the game for a chance to see mark, but another part of him wanted to stay home and eat cheez-it's. he was closer to the first option because three of his friends surrounding him were practically forcing him to decide to go with them anyways.

 

"ughh, fine." donghyuck let the words slip out of his mouth as his friends clapped and hugged the redhead violently.

 

"good. what a way to end the night." renjun yawned and looked at chenle, who was drifting off into own sleep quickly.

 

"okay, just let me check my phone really quick." donghyuck said, jaemin and renjun sliding off the bed into the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. they all muttered small goodnights to each other.

 

donghyuck leaned back into the bed where chenle was already fast asleep, taking more thank half of the bed for himself. it was typical chenle, and now donghyuck could see why renjun and jaemin took the floor.

 

donghyuck tiredly scrolled through notifications, them either being junk mail or unimportant. he was about to turn his phone off before he saw a certain message that made him suddenly get chills.

 

 

 

 _ **One** _ ( ** _1_** ) message request from user **_minleeeee!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite this chapter ugh
> 
> but i actually am having a lot of fun writing this even though it's shitty
> 
> prewriting is a blessing
> 
> so i'm going to sleep now
> 
> gn ily guys :))


	5. chapter four

**One (1)** new message from user  **minleeeee**!  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**minleeeee:**  
my friends are assholes  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _requested to change user_ **_minleeeee_ ** _'s name to:_ **_markymoo_ **   
  
  


_Would you like to go through with changes?_   
  
  


|  **Accept**  || decline |  
  
  


_You have successfully changed user_ **_minleeeee_ ** _'s name to:_ **_markymoo_ ** _!_   
  
  


**markymoo:**  
you might be asking  
me why i'm texting a   
complete stranger but it's   
for reasons and those reasons   
are my friends are assholes.  
 _seen 22:37_

**markymoo:**  
i know you can see these  
 _seen 22:37_  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
oops i forgot

**fullsunbb:**  
my heart is racing oof|

**fullsunbb:**  
my heart is racing o|

**fullsunbb:**  
my heart is rac|

**fullsunbb:**  
my heart|

**fullsunbb:**  
my|

**fullsunbb:**  
|  
  


**markymoo:**  
sad thing is you probably  
know who i am considering  
you unblocked me

**markymoo:**  
but i have no clue who   
you are

**fullsunbb:**  
why are you even bothering  
to talk to me

**markymoo:**  
i don't really give a  
damn about who i talk to  
i just need advice  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
ok

**markymoo:**  
my gf is ignoring me  
and i don't know why

**markymoo:**  
and none of my friends  
care enough to want to   
help me so i'm asking you   
and i don't even know who   
are i'm sorry

**markymoo:**  
anyways she doesn't tell  
me what's wrong and i'm just  
kinda worried and stressed bc i  
have a big game on tuesday and  
i'm afraid she won't show up  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
that sucks ig

**markymoo:**  
why are you so moody?

**fullsunbb:**  
that's a little hetero for me  
  


**markymoo:**  
are you gay?

**fullsunbb:**  
i think you can conjure  
something up from that

**markymoo:**  
er, ok. wait do you go  
to our school?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
why asking all these personal  
questions mr. lee?  
  


**markymoo:**  
i just was wondering bc i   
don't think there's many gay   
guys at my school

**markymoo:**  
also i almost forgot you  
knew my full name—  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
well mark lee, you stand  
corrected. i'm fucking gay and   
i go to your school! who would've  
known that there would be people  
that identify as GAY here! Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)  
  


**markymoo:**  
yo chill out

**fullsunbb:**  
that's not apart of my nature.  
i cant do that bc i'm gay.  
  


**markymoo:**  
you're very sarcastic,  
i'll take that as a note

**fullsunbb:**  
wym  
  


**markymoo:**  
bc i'll probably be here more   
often if my friends aren't being  
supportive of my heterosexuality   
and girlfriend

**markymoo:**  
so i'm noting that you're sarcastic.  
  


 

**fullsunbb:**  
beats me

**markymoo:**  
so back on topic, my  
gf has been hanging out with  
her friends more than me AND   
has been avoiding me at all   
costs  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
tBH i would either break up  
with her or ask her if she's ok  
idk

**markymoo:**  
i'll try that again if   
it works

**fullsunbb:**  
breaking up??  
  


**markymoo:**  
no the other one

**fullsunbb:**  
oh

**fullsunbb:**  
well this is why i don't  
fw girls  
  


**markymoo:**  
girls are a lot to handle and  
it's probably me worrying too   
much, y'know?

**markymoo:**  
but i'll tell you that she is  
really a good person

**fullsunbb:**  
i didn't need to know that.

**markymoo:**  
well now you do

**markymoo:**  
and besides that, care to   
tell me who tf i'm talking to?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
wellllll my real name isn't   
ever displayed on these   
platforms

**fullsunbb:**  
but i'll give you something   
you can call me  
  


**markymoo:**  
sweet

**fullsunbb:**  
you can call me haechan  
it's the meaning of my user

**markymoo:**  
you seem pretty straight-  
forward

**fullsunbb:**  
it was a childhood nickname  
and it's past my bedtime i'm   
tired .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

**markymoo:**  
well i hope you're   
willing to talk more bc i   
might be in a situation like   
this again

**fullsunbb:**  
ok

**markymoo:**  
good night i guess  
 _seen 24:27_  
  


_User_ **_markymoo_ ** _has left the chat!_   
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to exit as well?_   
  
  


|  **Accept**  || Decline |  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have now exited your chat with user_ **_markymoo_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHITTY IM SORRY BUT IVE BEEN LOVING WRITING THIS BOOK
> 
> i'm probably making you all cringe or smt
> 
> but i also am trying really hard to come up with a full plan and it's going ok
> 
> but mark is a full het and donghyuck is really mean when texting him
> 
> but i kinda like that
> 
> ill be going ok bye i'm sorry


	6. chapter five

**One (1)** new message from group chat name:  **ways to kill jaemin** ** _™_** _._  
  
  


**dolphinle:**  
i forgot how to say good   
morning in chinese so good  
morning thots  
  


**renmoom:**  
i swear we're literally in the   
same room why don't you say  
it out loud  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
GUEYS IM CRYING AGAIN   
MY HEART IS COMBUSTING  
  


**dolphinle:**  
idk  
  


**renmoom:**  
that explains the weird  
squeals coming from the bed

**renmoom:**  
i thought chenle was having   
a tummy ache again  
  


**dolphinle.**  
that was ONE time jun >;^(  
  


**renmoom:**  
where's jaemin  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
PLEASE PAY ATTENTION   
TO ME YOU LITTLE SHITS  
  


**dolphinle:**  
jaemins literally right next  
to you idiot  
  


**najaem:**  
donghyuck stop crying  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
I CANNOT I CANNOT  
  


**najaem:**  
just tell us what happened!  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
I WAS TEXTINF MARK   
AND HE CAME TO ME FOR  
RELATIONSHIP ADVICE ABOUT   
HIS GIRLFREIND

**renmoom:**  
ooh what's the tea  
  


**dolphinle:**   
_[sent meme]_   
  


**fullsunbb:**  
WELL HE TOLD ME SHES  
AVOIDING HIM AND SHIT  
AND HES WORRIED FOR   
THEIR RELATIONSHIP  
  


**najaem:**  
wait i don't see where  
this is going

**najaem:**  
are you sad about that??  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
IM GONNA MAKE   
MARK LEE A CONVERTED  
GAY  
  


**renmoom:**  
really?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
no i'm not but

**fullsunbb:**  
i got him talking to me   
though i'm lowkey really  
mean

**fullsunbb:**  
im kinda sad bc he's   
a really big het and was   
even surprised when i told him   
there's gay people at school :((  
  


**dolphinle:**  
can i have uhhhh  
renjuns cheerios and a  
side of hot boyfriend??  
  


**najaem:**  
aww, poor baby :(  
  


**renmoom:**  
hyuckie come here  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
okaayyy  
  


**dolphinle:**  
is it just me now

**dolphinle:**  
guys?

**dolphinle:**  
fine i'll just eat all the cereal

**dolphinle:**  
gay lords.  
  


_User_ **_dolphinle_ ** _has left the chat!_

 

 

——  
  


 

**_(time skip to the next day)_ **   
  


 

"psst, hyuck!" the whispering voice of huang renjun startled donghyuck while dozing off in language arts class.

it wasn't his fault he was exhausted. he had spent all sunday night thinking (or more so worrying) about his crush for hours on end. he was just dreading to see the face of said male in school.

well now here donghyuck was, lunch period coming quicker than he expected, making the maroon haired boy even more anxious to see the boy of his dreams.

"what do you want, hyung?" donghyuck whispered back in an annoyed manner, glancing over at his teacher to see if she would notice.

"jaemin texted me this morning about something. something about chenle." renjun looked over in caution. "he apparently was fawning over this guy."

"and?" donghyuck was beyond uninterested.

"the guy he was looking at was with—"

"boys!" mrs. yoon shouted at the two who flinched, and donghyuck swore he saw renjun tighten his lips into a straight line in complete and utter anger. donghyuck, on the other hand, felt his golden face turn a bright shade of red.

"sorry." they both said at the same time, turning back to their notes that were supposed to be attended to.

"if i hear you two speak again, you will have to have a word with—"

_ring, ring, ring!_

the lunch bell.

"have a great monday, mrs. yoon!" renjun slyly gave the old woman a tight smile before almost sprinting out of the classroom with donghyuck following behind.

the two made their way through the crowds of people, the older of the two beginning to talk again.

"so as i was saying," renjun began, "chenle was looking at this guy. and this guy was standing with your mans."

"mark?"

"yup, which means they're either friends or something like that."

"but why is this important?" donghyuck scrunched his face up as they walked into the crowded lunchroom filling up with hungry high school students.

"maybe if chenle gets with that guy, which i won't be surprised if that happens, than he can talk to mark about you and try to get you two together."

"no." donghyuck stops as they make it to their lunch table, chenle and jaemin already talking to each other about something.

"it's not a bad idea, please—"

"i told you that mark has a girlfriend and is straight. i'm not going to try and get him, right now for that matter." donghyuck sighed as he pulled food from his lunchbox.

donghyuck wasn't able to notice the secretive glances between renjun and jaemin, as if they were going to do the total opposite of what donghyuck was saying.

"i don't know his name but he's already the man of my dreams." chenle looked off into nowhere, placing his chin in his palm like he always does.

"is lele in love already?" jaemin teased, "before me?"

"he's so handsome, he made eye contact with me in math today. his smile is so pretty." chenle ignored everything around him like he was lost in his own thoughts. he probably was.

"i think he plays basketball." renjun stated, the youngest turning to him and gasping.

"the love of my life plays basketball?"

"you literally saw him once, you're overreacting." donghyuck laughed when jaemin interrupted, trying his best to keep his mind straight and not from dozing.

"hey!" chenle pouted. "am not! it's not my fault i met the perfect boyfriend today in the hallway! i bet i can get his name tomorrow if he plays in the game."

"well, zhong chenle, you're in luck. because he does!" renjun said with fake enthusiasm.

"fuck yes!"

"language." jaemin turned to chenle, who stared right back at jaemin with seriousness.

"sorry, jaemin-hyung. i'll fucking stop."

"okay guys, operation donghyuck needs a boyfriend is in session." renjun clapped his hands together to gain a few other people's attention, and donghyuck felt his ears heat up a bit, but he tried to ignore it.

"i told you i don't want a stupid boyfriend." donghyuck slapped renjun's shoulder.

"um, we all know that's the biggest lie you've ever told." chenle commented.

"and that's not gonna stop us from making mark the gayest man ever for lee donghyuck." jaemin stated, making donghyuck laugh in disbelief.

"again, he's  _straight_." donghyuck took a bite out of his rice.

"and?" renjun raised a brow.

donghyuck stayed silent for a while, trying to think of an answer that will make renjun leave him alone. these past few days had been a little shitty for donghyuck, only because he knows he doesn't have a chance with his crush for two years.

"i guess that's it." renjun sighed, catching donghyuck's attention. "whatever happened to you being optimistic, hyuck?"

donghyuck just stared back at the other.

"i don't really know what's stopping you from feeling confident about mark, i mean, his girlfriend is probably gonna break up with him soon." the chinese shrugged as he took a bite of his food.

"he does have a point." jaemin said with his mouth full.

"i'm not in the mood to talk about it. hopefully the basketball game will make me feel more excited." the tan boy replied.

"well, i'll make sure you do. sad hyuckie is not a good hyuckie." renjun smiled, showing off his slightly crooked tooth. nice renjun wasn't necessarily common, but it really was a treat when you saw it.

"thanks." donghyuck smiled back, feeling a bit better about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another shitty chapter to make u guys feel fed ig
> 
> but anyways, things aren't supposed to be this depressing but it somehow became that way idk why HYUCK IS SO EMO
> 
> but anyways, i'll be updating a lot bc this is really fun to write
> 
> i love you kiddos a lot ok
> 
> bye and goodnight !


	7. chapter six

**One (1)** new message from group chat name:  **homiesexual=jeno**.  
  
  


**leeejeno:**  
gUYS ARE YOU HYPED  
FOR TONIGHTS GAME???!?  
  


**minleeeee:**  
quiet down i can already   
hear your big nose from here  
  


**leeejeno:**  
shut up mOrk  
  


**jungjaeh:**  
am i missing something  
  


**minleeeee:**  
uhh jisung was talking  
about this boy today...  
  


**papajohns:**  
ew he's gay  
  


**leeejeno:**  
dude   
  


**leeejeno:**  
we all know jisung is gay  
remember when he came out  
to us :,)  
  


**minleeeee:**  
that's not my point!  
  


**minleeeee:**  
i'm just trying to say if   
jisung park gets a boyfriend  
before i see koeun it's over   
for all you guys  
  
  
  


_User_ **_leeejeno_ ** _has left the chat!_   
  
  
  


**jungjaeh:**  
shut up you het  
  


**minleeeee:**  
well lucky for you guys  
i have a counselor to talk to  
  


**papajohns:**  
watch it be his mom  
  


**pwarking:**  
why were you guys   
talking about me  
  


**minleeeee:**  
bc i saw you looking at  
that boy in math class

**minleeeee:**  
the one with the weird laugh  
  


**pwarking:**  
whomst  
  


**minleeeee:**  
the one sitting next to   
na jaemin

**pwarking:**  
OH YEA  
  


**papajohns:**  
did yuta leave the gc   
again  
  


**jungjaeh:**  
he did  
  


**pwarking:**  
YEA BUT HE WAS SUPER   
CUTE  
  


**minleeeee:**  
it's not like i can relate   
to you on this i'm straight  
  


**papajohns:**  
is he going to the game tonight  
  


**jungjaeh:**  
yea i'm p sure he is  
  


**papajohns:**  
good i need to tell him smt  
before  
  


**pwarking:**  
if you're completely hetero  
than my name isn't park jisung  
and that weird counselor thing  
you were talking about isn't your  
secret gay rant space  
  


**minleeeee:**  
wha—  
  


**pwarking:**  
everyone has one (*☻-☻*)  
  


**minleeeee:**  
my counselor talks   
to me about girl problems  
  


**pwarking:**  
ok sweetheart  
  


**minleeeee:**  
you're so gay  
  


**pwarking:**  
thank you   
  


**papajohns:**  
i advise you two to get a  
move on and get to the school  
and get ready  
  


**minleeeee:**  
oKay jOhNnY  
  


**jungjaeh:**  
he's serious  
  


**pwarking:**  
alright, i'll see u guys there  
  


**xuxi:**  
what's going on  
  
  
  


_User_ **_pwarking_ ** _, and_ **_three (3)_ ** _others have left the chat!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter lmao,,  
> next one is gonna be full length for the basketball game we've all been anticipating
> 
> and you guys might be wondering whY i called this a musician type au and you'll see in a bit wink wonk
> 
> i hope u guys have a good day mwAH i have to go to school
> 
> byeee


	8. chapter seven

"oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god—"

"i swear to god chenle i will pull your hairs out one by one if you don't shut the fuck up." jaemin stopped as they stepped into the gymnasium where the school's basketball team were practicing before the game.

"i'm sorry i just saw my legend over there. he did something cool but i don't know how basketball works so..." chenle looked off into the distance somewhere like he was dreaming. to be honest, a whipped look didn't look too bad on zhong chenle.

he was just the type to fall for anyone that had a good look to them. donghyuck was different though, it takes a lot for him to fall for someone. jaemin, well, he needed someone that could make him spill over his words and make him blush like an idiot, and not many people could do that. na jaemin was quite the straightforward; "i like you, let's hang out" type of guy, so he was pretty complicated as well. as for renjun, he just didn't care as long as they liked him back.

"i'm so scared." donghyuck whined, jumping up and down like a little toddler so renjun could shake him into feeling better.

"you got this, hyuck. it's not like you're going to talk to— oh my god."

and there he was, donghyuck's more than two year crush walking past them, wiping sweat off his forehead and walking towards a tall guy with ebony hair. he was breathing heavily, his slightly toned arms glistening under the light.

donghyuck and renjun tried hard to bite back a scream, or more of a squeal, but ultimately failed.

"and fuck, he's friends with xuxi too." renjun balled his fists and shook along with donghyuck.

"xuxi?" donghyuck tried to distract himself from looking at mark too long. "who's that?"

"oh, he's one of my friends in music. his real name's yukhei. and he highkey dates this one dance major that's already in college. he never shuts up about that guy, i can tell he's head over heals for him." renjun took glances at yukhei and mark talking, probably about basketball, and donghyuck clicked his tongue.

"is that so?" donghyuck seemed intrigued. "he looks foreign."

"he's thai and chinese. really funny guy." renjun turned over to the bleachers. "why do you ask?"

"i don't know, he doesn't look a guy who's into other guys."

"well, you never know until you try. i think his boyfriend in college is his first." they sat down on the bleachers.

donghyuck hummed, taking looks over at the guys warming up before the big game. he was able to point out the boy that chenle was supposedly in love with, and the redhead couldn't help but laugh at the boy's almost embarrassing bowl haircut.

chenle really thought this kid was hot?

"oh my god look at my king." chenle was practically screaming right now, good thing the gym was loud to begin with.

"lele, the game hasn't even started yet." donghyuck pointed out. "you haven't even seen him play."

"shut up, donghyuck. your man doesn't even know what it is to be tall."

"sorry chenle, but you're just short."

the blonde gasped.

"guys, guys. calm down, no need to waste all your energy before the game." jaemin, as he always did, cut in before donghyuck and chenle were going at it in front of the whole school.

after about fifteen minutes, the game was just about to start. both teams had warmed up, and everything was in line.

donghyuck couldn't keep his eyes off of mark's number, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

**(a/n: i have no idea how basketball works so bear with me??)**

the school's team was off to a bad start, the opposing team beating them like it was no tomorrow. all donghyuck could hear were the screams and screeches coming out of chenle's mouth every time the opposite team scored a point, shouting: "come on baby! that's my man! you can do it!" making a fool of himself.

donghyuck, on the other hand, watched the players with keen eyes. the yukhei guy was admittedly the best guy on the team, but he didn't want to say anything. his heart was rooting for mark, who was doing not too bad himself.

"who's number seven?" jaemin pointed over to a black haired male who was dribbling the ball.

"it says lee on his shirt but everyone's fucking name is lee." renjun rolled his eyes.

"seriously, though? he's super hot." jaemin began fanning himself dramatically. "he's definitely a keeper."

"he's mine, though." renjun glared.

"who said?" jaemin squinted at renjun like he was crazy.

"i did. he's hot and i want him."

"oh, you asked for it—"

"i claimed him!"

"yeah but i pointed him out first—"

before the fight between the mysterious number seven went on, the buzzer for halftime went off, and the gym suddenly felt less tense than before. donghyuck just noticed how fast the game was going.

"i'm gonna go talk to my boy." chenle remarked before dashing off the bleachers and running towards the basketball team that was sweating and shining from the gymnasium lights above them. chenle really had no limits, and the three still sitting on the bleachers could see him shamelessly walking past sweaty boys that were much, much taller than him.

"that kid really..." jaemin trailed off as he saw chenle's face turn into a bright red strawberry after he unthought-fully started talking to the boy he liked, who was beaming back at him with a smile full of gums.

donghyuck realized why chenle liked him after all.

"you gonna talk to mark?" jaemin scooched over to donghyuck, who was still looking at chenle and the basketball player get along easily.

"fuck no." donghyuck giggled when he noticed that mark scrunch up his eyes cutely, laughing at something another teammate said from far away. "there's no way i'm talking to that bundle of cuteness anytime soon."

"oh, we'll wait and see. i have a feeling you just jinxed yourself." jaemin laughed along.

"in your dreams, nana." donghyuck just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"hey, remember mark's girlfriend you were talking about?" renjun, of all people, had to come in and mention that.

"not the time, junnie." the brunet sitting next to him sighed.

"no, no. not that. i mean, have you seen him with a girl  _once_ today?" renjun raised his eyebrows, making donghyuck grimace.

"well, no—"

"exactly. so that means, his girl trouble, is soon coming to an end. and operation mark lee gone gay is in session for real." renjun clapped his hands together again, but didn't gain any real attention.

"in your dreams, junnie. in your dreams." jaemin mocked, making his voice sound awfully high-pitched to sound like donghyuck.

"guys!" chenle ran back with excitement dripping off of his tone. "i just got park jisung's number!"

"who?" the three others asked at the same time.

"park jisung! that's dream boy's name." chenle looked off into the distance for the nth time. "he's such a sweetheart oh my god."

"just tell us the full story!" jaemin patted the bleacher for chenle to sit down, and he did.

"so i went down there without thinking and i saw his face up close and oh my god he's so handsome and then i started blushing really bad and he told me i'm cute when i blush and i blushed even more and then he asked me what my name was and i told him and he smiled at me and i started laughing and he called my laugh cute and then i couldn't stop laughing and then he asked for my number and i gave it to him in his phone and he gave me his and promised he would text me and oh my god i'm going to die."

"chenle's literally a fetus and he's already getting more men than me." renjun sighed.

"what renjun is trying to say is that he's really happy for you and we are too!" jaemin hugged the smaller who smiled back with his signature golden smile.

"thank you guys! you don't know how happy i am."

and so the second half of the game began with adrenaline and excitement.

maybe donghyuck was just being delusional, but he could've sworn that he didn't see jisung not smiling once during the next quarter. he seemed overly excited and he was doing really well, scoring lots of points so the home team would catch up. donghyuck smiled at that, chenle probably got his charm rubbed off on him.

renjun and jaemin were practically gauging each other's eyes out for that one boy that was playing. donghyuck and chenle decided not to get involved, it seemed to make them both so completely and utterly angry.

"it's your mans!" chenle screeched as he watched mark lee dribble the ball with swiftness, easily jumping up and bringing the ball over into the net to score a two-pointer.

donghyuck may or may not have screamed at that.

"he's so good!" chenle shouted.

"not as good at yours! he gave us like half of the points, and it's all because of you he's smiling like an idiot." donghyuck said, making chenle blush intensely.

"shut up." chenle simply slapped the other's arm, not admitting that he thought the same thing.

"fine. first one to get his name after the game is going to keep him!" jaemin and renjun  _still_ weren't done with their heated argument about the one guy on the school team, who by the way, wasn't even on court at the moment.

"they're going to pull each other's hair out." chenle commented, both him and donghyuck giggling at how jaemin would push past renjun's head to try to get a good look at the chinese boy's phone.

"xuxi would've beat his head in right now, to be honest." the blonde looked away.

"you know yukhei too?" the redhead raised a brow, "he seems really popular or something."

"welllll, he is in my mandarin class and he's like my best friend."

"and i didn't know about him until like...two hours ago?" donghyuck scanned over the game, frowning when the opposing team scored a point.

"sorry, hyuck, but, sometimes you have to realize some of your friends have other ones too." chenle faked a sad smile.

"i'm sorry but i don't speak like six languages or whatever you do. i don't take any other classes than the standardized ones, and i do have other friends."

"i also forgot to tell you that i take english class with mark. i didn't even know you had a crush on him before, but now it all makes sense."

"fuck you, lele." donghyuck joked, deciding to watch the last part of them game with full attention. the game was really close, with only a few minutes left.

"his name is jeno! his name is fucking lee jeno and that means i get to have his ass! it's mine!" renjun was now screaming, and didn't even notice the crowd around him erupt in cheers. apparently the home team had won?

chenle and donghyuck were crying by now.

well, they had a reason to cry. and that reason was because jisung and mark were hugging each other and jumping up and down because they  _had just won_. and it was their first game of the season, making it even more exciting.

"you know what? i give no fucks. bye, i don't know a huang renjun. i'm going to talk to your man, donghyuck. and on the way, i'm gonna go get lee jeno's number. bye, hoes!" jaemin started to climb through the crowd of people and all the way down the bleachers.

"no!" was all donghyuck could hear from renjun before he started cursing out jaemin in rapid chinese, so most people in the gymnasium didn't know what he was saying. chenle decided to not listen.

"wait," donghyuck just realized something. "did na jaemin really just..."

"he's going to talk to your man! and apparently his own?" chenle shrugged.

"oh fuck i'm out." donghyuck was ready to run. "meet me outside." and he was gone.

"wait!" chenle screamed and ran after him, but felt a large and warm hand grab his wrist. it was jisung's.  
  
  


"hey! lee! mark lee!" jaemin screeched through the crowd of people currently throwing around the winning basketball players.

when he spotted mark, the boy was currently yelling at a girl who looked just as irritated as he was. jaemin tried hard not to listen to their conversation, but by the way they yelled, it definitely wasn't something good.

"that's still not a reason you couldn't show up earlier for the game! you knew how much this meant to me." mark yelled, and jaemin hadn't seen his friend so angry in a long time. as he looked further, he could see a strong look of hurt in the older's eyes.

"i'm sorry that i'm not the perfect girlfriend, it was one fucking game!" the girl yelled back, though there wasn't any emotion other than anger in her eyes. jaemin cocked a brow.

"it wasn't just one fucking game. you haven't been there for me weeks, months even. and i think i made a decision." mark looked like he was about to cry, but jaemin knew he wouldn't.

"what are you going to do, then? spit it out, minhyung. i know you're soft." she seemed to strike a cord with those words, because mark seemed to get impossibly more mad, his face fiery red.

"i'm breaking up with you, insensitive bitch. go ahead and tell your friends you dumped me, i don't fucking care. don't even address me again, we're done. you really were a great one, koeun."

koeun looked at mark for a while, opening her mouth trying to say something. when no words came out, she stormed off. mark turned the other way, eyes closed and breathing in deeply. he held the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to calm down.

the crowd around him began to hit him playfully, and he laughed lightly. he then surrounded his friends and they were talking, like the incident between him and his now-ex didn't happen. jaemin felt this was a good time to call out for the boy.

"mark!"

jaemin eventually saw mark make eye contact with him after repeatedly yelling out his name, and his deep ( _and cute_ ) brown eyes looked straight at jaemin. the brown haired male waved a nice and adrenaline filled "hello", on contrary to his hostile behavior from before.

"jaemin! hi! how were we?" mark laughed hard when his teammate, johnny, slapped his back. the girl that was previously with mark had disappeared by now.

"uhh, winning?" jaemin laughed, making mark walk over to him so that he could hear him better.

"what do you need?" mark finally asked, jaemin pulling out a sticky note.

"i need an autograph from you..." jaemin looked away for a second to look for jeno, "it's not for me. it's for a friend."

"so i've got a fan?" mark chuckled, writing his name in neat english on the neon paper.

"uh, i guess. more like boy crush." jaemin whispered.

"what was that?" mark looked up.

"nothing." jaemin put on his best smile. "put it out to hyuckie."

"hyuckie? as in donghyuck?"

_so he knows him?_

"yes. but use hyuckie, he loves it when people call him that." jaemin smirked unconsciously. "and put a heart on the 'i'."

"you're oddly specific, but i won't question. i'm sure donghyuck is just a fan of the way i play basketball, and guitar." mark handed jaemin the paper with his pen.

"you still play guitar?" jaemin was getting way too much information from mark, but it wasn't like he was complaining.

"yeah, that's how i know him. he's in my music class, and he's got a great voice."

"i know, i'm his best friend." jaemin smirked again. "do you happen to know where, er, lee jeno is?"

"uhh, not right now, sorry. but i've got somewhere to be. the boys are taking me out, i'll tell him you wanted to see him." mark smiled a pretty smile at him, and jaemin held out his pinky finger.

"promise?"

mark wrapped his bigger pinky around jaemin's, a thing they've been doing since kids.

"promise."  
  
  


after their short meeting, jaemin went outside to see renjun, chenle, and donghyuck waiting for him. when he made it out, all three of them engulfed him in a hug.

"thanks to you being inside, i got to talk to jeno." renjun looked dazed but also triumphant. jaemin was about to backhand him, but decided to leave it for another time. he was too tired to do anything.

"good for you, junnie. i hope you like it when jeno rejects your ass." jaemin muttered, handing donghyuck the sticky note where mark signed.

donghyuck began to turn red.

"you did not..."

"oh, yes i did." jaemin said. "mark has been my friend since seventh grade, of course i would make him do something dumb for my little hyuckie." the taller ruffled donghyuck's maroon locks.

"thanks, nana, but next time, please warn me before i get something that mark lee touched—"

"he also said you were a good singer, and apparently knew who you were before."

donghyuck might as well have died.

jaemin decided not to tell donghyuck about the fight he witnessed earlier with mark and the girl, only because he wanted the other to feel how he was feeling at the moment. and right now donghyuck was feeling excited and taken aback by the autograph.

the both of them looked over to see chenle and renjun talking to the tall guy named yukhei, who had his arm wrapped carelessly around a shorter boy's waist. the two were laughing at yukhei and the one with him, so jaemin and donghyuck decided to go over there and join.

"oh, donghyuck! jaemin! i'd like you to meet yukhei and his boyfriend." renjun introduced, and yukhei was as nice as he sounded.

his voice was boyish and raspy, and his smile made donghyuck feel happy. his boyfriend was nice as well.

"i'm ten." the boy with silver-ish hair introduced himself to donghyuck and jaemin, smiling widely at the youngsters.

"they're about to go out for dinner with the other guys, right?" chenle asked yukhei, and yukhei nodded his head.

"yes, and i'm taking my baby with them too." and he squished ten's cheeks. donghyuck felt a little envious of how close they were in public, and how ten started to blush immensely.

"well, it's getting pretty late and my mom wants me home before curfew." chenle laughed airily and the others agreed as well. "congrats on winning, xuxi. i'll see you tomorrow!"

"you too! bye lele, junnie, donghyuck, and..."

"jaemin." jaemin smiled.

"ah, right. jaemin." yukhei nodded at air. "well, i'll see you guys tomorrow." he walked off with ten, pulling him to the group of basketball players waiting for him.

"sigh, i'm so tired." chenle whined, walking with his three best friends. "it was such a long night."

"and you got a boy's number, which i could never do in a million years." donghyuck said, holding mark's autograph in his hand tightly.

"it takes boldness, hyuck. and you're not very good at that when you have a crush on someone." chenle retorted.

"it's not like i've ever had a  _real_ boyfriend though. and i don't want to ruin my chances with mark."

"so, you have a chance with mark?" jaemin wiggled his brows.

"that's not my point." donghyuck reasoned.

"than, what is it?" renjun spoke after a while, trailing behind the group.

"i just don't want to blow over, that's all."

before the gang knew, each of them were being dropped off at their own houses, and donghyuck was last to reach his home. his mother offered him dinner, but he politely declined and went straight to his room.

donghyuck exhaustedly hopped on his bed, and checked that it was already late night. he realized he had school the next day, but he didn't want to go to sleep just yet. he was surprised to see that he got a series of messages on kakao.

**_Sixteen (16)_ ** _messages from group chat name: "_ **_youngest flexers of history class_ ** _" ,_

**_One (1)_ ** _message from user_ **_woowoojin_ ** _! ,_

_and_ **_Two (2)_ ** _messages from user_ **_markymoo_ ** _!_

donghyuck held the autographed paper close to his chest as he opened the two messages that were sent to him a few minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw this chapter is pretty long i feel proud
> 
> yuh yuh i'm in a good mood now i'm gonna do homework bc i actually have somewhere i'm going with this story
> 
> yukten is a blessing don't @ me unnies ok


	9. chapter eight

**One (1)** new message!  
  


**markymoo:**  
i took your advice  
 _sent 23:11_

**markymoo:**  
i think i'm more relieved than  
i should be  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
you talked to her?  
 _sent 00:16_  
  


**markymoo:**  
no

**markymoo:**  
i broke up with her  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
thank jesus|

**fullsunbb:**  
thank|

**fullsunbb:**  
|

**fullsunbb:**  
i didn't think you would  
do it

**fullsunbb:**  
you're kind of a pussy  
tbh but you didn't hear  
that from me  
  


**markymoo:**  
did you even see me   
at my game tonight?

**markymoo:**  
jeno i swear if it's you—  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm most certainly not your  
friend jeno and i did go to your  
game, that yukhei guy is   
a LEGEND  
  


**markymoo:**  
i feel targeted i just  
want to be loved ;(  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
oh my god you're so  
cute fuck

_MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND!_

**fullsunbb:**  
well you broke up with your  
gf so i don't know why you're   
complaining  
  


**markymoo:**  
are you ever nice?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
eh  
  


**markymoo:**  
i've actually been quite   
sad too because i'm just   
kinda lonely now. i am relieved  
that we're done bc it needed  
to happen but we got in a big   
argument after the game   
and i said some things.  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
.

**markymoo:**  
dinner with the team wasn't  
that good either, yukhei with his  
boyfriend and other people there  
we're making me sad,   
since i didn't have anyone   
to sit with.  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
this is why i'm gay

**fullsunbb:**  
but i get how you feel  
  


**markymoo:**  
you do?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
yea, today my friend asked  
out a kid at the game today   
and i was a little sad because i'll   
never be able to confess  
to my crush  
  


**markymoo:**  
weird bc my friend jisung just  
got asked out by that rich kid,,  
chenle?

**markymoo:**  
and that sucks man  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
yea it kinda does. and   
you're right, chenle asked  
out jisung today  
  


**markymoo:**  
i guess both of our days  
were kinda shitty by the end.

**markymoo:**  
right?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
right  
  


**markymoo:**  
not to ruin this but,  
i have to go to sleep since  
i have english early tomorrow  
so i'll talk to you later

**markymoo:**  
you're not so bad when you   
open up  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
thanks asshat  
  


**markymoo:**  
nevermind

**markymoo:**  
but really though, i   
needed to talk to someone  
about this and the concept   
of not really knowing who's  
behind the screen is intriguing

**markymoo:**  
i feel a lot better  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
me too  
  


**markymoo:**  
goodnight, haechan ;)  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
okay mark  
 _read 00:25_  
  


_User_ **_markymoo_ ** _has left the chat!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short emo chapter   
> some character development and stuff before they become like REAL friends i guess
> 
> i don't know if this story is going too fast,,  
> can you tell me if it is?? i want feedback for the future
> 
> but anyways, goodnight guys xoxo


	10. chapter nine

**One (1)** message request from user  **leeejeno** :  
  


  
  
  
  
Would  **you** like to open it?  
  
  
  


| A **ccept** || Decline |  
  
  
  


**You** have opened user  **leeejeno** 's message!  
  
  
  


**leeejeno:**  
hello

 **leeejeno:**  
is this na jaemin?  
  


**najaem:**  
YESYEYSYESYYESY|

 **najaem:**  
YESYEYS|

 **najaem:**  
YE|

 **najaem:**  
|

 **najaem:**  
no this is patrick  
  


**leeejeno:**  
oh, sorry i asked

 **najaem:**  
WAIT NO I WAS JOKING  
  


**leeejeno:**  
?

 **najaem:**  
this is na jaemin, you're   
speaking to NA JAEMIN  
  


**leeejeno:**  
oh

 **leeejeno:**  
hi

 **najaem:**  
hello!  
  


**leeejeno:**  
mark told me you needed  
to talk to me?  
  


**najaem:**  
you're right!  
  


**leeejeno:**  
what's up?  
  


**najaem:**  
well i tried talking to  
you yesterday but i was  
just wondering now

 **najaem:**  
did you talk to a boy   
last night that had a   
funny accent and brown  
hair?  
  


**leeejeno:**  
yukhei hyung?  
  


**najaem:**  
no no he's our age  
  


**leeejeno:**  
i don't really remember,  
do you know his name?  
  


**najaem:**  
last name huang,  
first name renjun???  
  


**leeejeno:**  
he didn't speak to me  
last night, but he's in my  
math class  
  


**najaem:**  
he didn't?  
  


**leeejeno:**  
nope.. why do you  
seem so concerned?  
  


**najaem:**  
that little bitch  
  


**leeejeno:**  
is something wrong?  
  


**najaem:**  
well i wouldn't say   
something was wrong  
but i would say that   
EVERYTHING is wrong  
  


**leeejeno:**  
did renjun do something?  
did you want me to talk  
to him last night?  
  


**najaem:**  
no anything but that  
  


**leeejeno:**  
than what's happening?  
  


**najaem:**  
i'm a little upset

 **najaem:**  
i'll be right back i promise  
  


**leeejeno:**  
okay????  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have left the chat with user_ **_leeejeno_ ** _!_  
  
  


_——_  
  
  


**_No_ ** _messages from user_ **_renmoom_ ** _:_

  
  
  
  
  
_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to open chat?_  
  
  
  


_|_ **Accept** || Decline |  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have opened user_ **_renmoom_ ** _'s chat!_  
  
  
  


**najaem:**  
you lying bitch  
  


**renmoom:**  
i think you got the  
wrong numba  
  


**najaem:**  
no i'm talking to you  
  


**renmoom:**  
what do u want  
  


**najaem:**  
i don't want your  
greasy fingers touching   
my mans  
  


**renmoom:**  
you mean jeno?  
  


**najaem:**  
no i mean the boy from  
the game a few days ago of   
course i'm talking about lee   
fucking jeno

 **najaem:**  
and you lied to me   
about talking to him  
  


**renmoom:**  
i mean if i were you  
i would've expected it  
  


**najaem:**  
except you're really   
stupid

 **najaem:**  
he's mine  
  


**renmoom:**  
i'm sorry jaemin but  
i want my first boyfriend  
to be a good one  
  


**najaem:**  
well i want my next  
boyfriend to be a good one!  
  


**renmoom:**  
but we all know that   
he would choose me  
  


**najaem:**  
and why is that?  
  


**renmoom:**  
because i'm cute and i  
have messed up teeth

 **renmoom:**  
i'm fucking adorable  
  


**najaem:**  
who's ever called you  
that besides your mother?  
  


**renmoom:**  
sicheng hyung  
  


**najaem:**  
...he's your brother  
  


**renmoom:**  
but still

 **renmoom:**  
i don't even want to  
fight you and i don't want  
to be mad at you and i'm   
not but

 **renmoom:**  
i love you too much   
as a friend   
  


**najaem:**  
OUCH friend zoned  
  


**renmoom:**  
nana—  
  


**najaem:**  
i know what you mean  
and i don't want to fight   
you either

 **najaem:**  
but i REALLT want  
lee jeno to take me and  
be my boyfriend  
  


**renmoom:**  
I WANT THAT TOO   
THOUGH :;((  
  


**najaem:**  
how will we ever get  
what we both want  
  


**renmoom:**  
i wish i knew but   
according to you i'm   
really stupid so uhhh  
  


**najaem:**  
whatever i wanna talk about  
something else that doesn't  
make me depressed  
  


**renmoom:**  
same

 **renmoom:**  
do you wanna come  
over today after school?

 **renmoom:**  
we can rant and stuff  
  


**najaem:**  
that actually sounds  
like a good idea

 **najaem:**  
congrats renjun for being  
smart for once!  
  


**renmoom:**  
don't push it  
  


**najaem:**  
okay i almost forgot i   
gotta finish texting jeno  
  


**renmoom:**  
WHAT  
  


**najaem:**  
bye junnie ily!  
  


**renmoom:**  
GET BACK HERE   
RIGHT NWO NA JAEMIN  
I WILL BEAT YOUR SKINNY   
ASS RIGHT NOW IF YOU DONT  
TELL ME WHAT YOURE DOING  
TEXTING LEE JENO JDNDNDD  
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to leave chat with user_ **_renmoom_ ** _?_  
  
  
  


|  **Accept** || Decline |  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _left the chat with user_ **_renmoom_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on the way to school sorry
> 
> and it's bad and rushed


	11. chapter ten

"hyuck!"

na jaemin's voice pierced through the busy hallway, causing bystanders to look over at the sudden loud noise. donghyuck felt his cheeks redden, but kept his stance on jaemin walking towards him in an irritated manner.

"i'm ready to cut a bitch and that's because huang renjun is gonna take my man." jaemin seemed fired up, making donghyuck furrow his brows.

"nanaaaa, ever heard of the phrase: 'sharing is caring'?" donghyuck replied, turning to his locker.

"leave me alone, i don't have time for your bullshit. it's not like you can talk to mark." jaemin's ugly mood was rubbing off on donghyuck, the words hitting him more than they should. but jaemin looked so angry today, and renjun even invited him over to his house to have rant sessions like they always did.

donghyuck sighed. it was too early for this.

"i guess we're all not having a good day."

"hey guys!" chenle skipped over to the two moping boys with a smile (and blush) on his face. donghyuck would've smiled at the sight, but he wasn't in the mood now that jaemin ruined it.

"you look nice today, chenle." jaemin eyed the smaller, "but you do everyday so what's the point."

the shortest of the three pouted, then smiled like the sun for all people in the hall to gawk and 'aw' at.

"lighten up! it's a nice, sunny spring day and the leaves are beginning to bloom. you guys have chem while i get to go to english class! and i get to see your one million dollar mans, hyuckie!" chenle beamed.

"whatever happened to you being a brat?" donghyuck couldn't help but ask. chenle was never this nice. but because of that sentence, both jaemin and donghyuck sawhow chenle's cheery expression completely changed into a bitchy one.

"oh, take a guess." there he was.

"never mind." donghyuck stated. "what did jisung do last night?"

"we texted."

"that's all?"

"well uh..." chenle began to look down, "he told me that he had his eyes on me for a while.."

"that's so sweet, lele!" donghyuck couldn't help but gush over them, it was natural for the redhead to change his mood in a matter of minutes. and, well, zhong chenle was pretty good at changing a person's mood. the older ruffled chenle's hair.

"and gross." jaemin, on the other hand, would be upset for a few hours or days.

"hey! it's not my fault that you're having boy trouble with your own best friend!" chenle stuck his tongue out at the older, making donghyuck let out a distinctive chuckle.

"watch it, lele. you don't know—"

"hey, jaemin!"

donghyuck knew that voice from anywhere. and heard footsteps come towards the trio.

"hi, hyung." jaemin didn't even have to look at donghyuck to see him visibly mute himself. "what's up?"

if it wasn't so god awfully terrifying and sudden right now, donghyuck would've waved hello to jaemin's friend, but somehow he couldn't do it without someone noticing his hand was shaking. so, he at least tried saying hi.

"hi, mark." his voice came out airy.

"hi." mark smiled slightly at the tan boy, eyeing him for a second. "did you like the autograph?" that made donghyuck heat up immensely.

"y-yeah, i did." donghyuck kept his posture, but felt his neck and ears heat up undeniably quickly, even more than before.  _way to go, dumbass_.

"jaemin told me you liked it." mark smiled, looking at donghyuck more to see if he would make eye contact with him, but the other would just avoid his gaze.

"mhm."

donghyuck really wanted to punch jaemin right now. he was just standing and watching them awkwardly converse with an ugly smile on his face. because of that smile, donghyuck wanted to try and act a little tougher, not letting his masculinity down. so he looked up to meet mark's beautiful, brown eyes.

it wasn't necessarily the best idea.

"ah, i have english soon." mark looked down at his phone to check the time. "we have music today, right hyuck?"

that nickname made donghyuck almost weaken.  _almost_.

"yeah, we do." donghyuck tried without shaking. "and i think we have a project coming up."

"but when do we not?" mark giggled like a little child at his small joke, and donghyuck only laughed along because mark's laugh made his heart beat even faster.

now, donghyuck couldn't stop himself from staring at mark, who was looking down at his phone. he couldn't tell that the silence was getting really thick between everyone else in the hallway. well, until chenle had cleared his throat uncomfortably.

donghyuck forgot he was even there.

"so, uh, mark," chenle started.

mark turned his gaze to the small boy standing there.

"jisung's boyfriend." mark replied, and now chenle was the blushing one.

"soon to be boyfriend." chenle corrected.

"right."

"we should get to english class, the first morning bell is going to ring soon."

"no it's not, we have—"

" _no_ , jaemin. the morning bell is about to ring." chenle gave jaemin a tight smile and darted his eyes between donghyuck and mark to get his point across. jaemin understood, nodding along with chenle with a weird expression on his face.

"yeah, donghyuck. we should get to chemistry." jaemin played along, donghyuck looking at him with confusion.

"come on, mark-hyung. we should get good seats." chenle dragged mark by his wrist to a classroom that was supposedly the english class, but donghyuck couldn't tell because he didn't take english.

"alright, hyuck. you need to know how to stop yourself from making it obvious. i literally saw the hearts in your eyes when mark was over here." jaemin sighed, walking along the still busy hallway with the other.

"i would say i'm sorry, but i'm not." donghyuck smiled. surprisingly, seeing and talking to mark made him feel better, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"well, you're going to have to make it less obvious anyway. you have a big fat gay crush on him, and well, it might take a lot to get him to like you back, if i'm being honest."

"save the honesty for renjun, if you guys are even still friends."

"we are, but we're still fighting over jeno."

"it's been a few days, nana. i don't think that jeno is really important."

"i want a boyfriend, and i think that's  _very_  important."

donghyuck decided to not respond because he could easily agree with that statement. the two walked into their half full classroom, and renjun was sitting down talking to someone. by the way jaemin tensed and hitched his breath, donghyuck could tell that huang renjun was talking to none other than lee jeno.

"oh, hi jaemin! i didn't know you had first period chemistry." the chinese boy was able to turn towards the two at the perfect time. his smile was so fake it hurt donghyuck to look at it, so he looked at jaemin.

jaemin twitched before returning a just as fake smile, but donghyuck could see the brunet's shoulders quickly, maybe too quickly, lower until he seemed relaxed.

"hello, renjun."

"hi, jaemin." jeno shyly waved, showing off an eye smile that got donghyuck silently cooing. jeno really was a cutie.

jaemin shyly waved back as well.

"do you want to sit with us?" renjun sounded challenging, and jeno looked like he was helpless on the spot.

"uh," jaemin looked at donghyuck before unexpectedly yanking the male's arm to stand closer to him. the tan boy yelped at the sudden movement. "i'd love to! come on, hyuckie."

the two sat down, donghyuck sitting down on the seat next to an overwhelmed jeno.

it wasn't even considered a conversation between the four of them, it was more like jaemin and renjun throwing insults at each other. donghyuck and jeno were watching in fear, the two boys would get so hostile, and donghyuck could've sworn they made up this morning.

jeno made an uncomfortable sound in his throat, causing donghyuck's attention on him.

"this is really painful to watch." jeno whispered.

"it really is."

"it also kinda sucks because i know they're fighting about me. i don't really know what to do about it. maybe i'll reject both of them but i need to see what they're like, dating material wise, y'know?"

"i definitely do, even though i've never been in a situation like this."

"trust me, you don't want be in one. sometimes it's nice to be single so you can avoid shit like this, also if the relationship you were in before was toxic." jeno said, donghyuck nodding along with what he was saying as jaemin and renjun started bickering even more now.

"have you ever been in a toxic relationship?" asked donghyuck.

"no, but i've seen one. mark-hyung was with this girl and she was really mean." donghyuck didn't want to admit it, but his ears perked up at the name. donghyuck hummed to seem calm about the situation, but he was panicking on the inside.

"i could tell he was whipped for her, but she was just using him to raise her status and reputation. one of those stories. anyways, i tried telling him multiple times, but he shut us out and continued making a fool of himself in front of her. jisung and i eventually ignored his complaints about her because he actually only has one brain cell, and i think that's why he got some stupid counselor to talk to, or whatever." jeno rolled his eyes, and let out a small laugh. if donghyuck wasn't that "stupid counselor", he would've laughed along.

"so after he broke up with her, it was a big relief. last night at dinner, though, he looked so sad. jisung and i didn't know how to approach him, he just kept shutting us out."

"that's pretty shitty, if you ask me." donghyuck tried to contribute.

"i guess, it's just that mark is really careful with who he likes, and he's only dated like...two people."

"ah..."

"anyways, the lesson of today: being gay is easier." both donghyuck and jeno laughed at that, not noticing jaemin and renjun looking at them insultingly for getting along easily.

"wait, wait. you're gay, right?" jeno tried asking without letting his cheeks flare, because donghyuck began to laugh lightly at that too.

"yeah," donghyuck rubbed his nape anxiously, "i actually am, well, really gay."

"i guess we have something in common, then." jeno smiled, and to mind you, his smile was contagious.

and just like that, donghyuck and jeno clicked.

——

"you're invited to sit at my table today, if you'd like. i think your chinese friend is coming with us too." jeno and donghyuck both just finished their last class before lunch, and they've been talking about random things from boyfriends to what type of sauces they liked for the past two hours.

but when jeno invited donghyuck, the boy barely even remembered that mark was jeno's best friend.

so when donghyuck immediately agreed to the offer, he didn't realize he would be sitting across none other than mark lee, who was stuffing his face cutely with rice.

and chenle laughing right in his ear at something jisung said wasn't helpin either. donghyuck felt like dying.

"ah, hyung! don't call me out like that in front of my new friend!" jeno wrapped his arm around donghyuck, who tried hard not to look uncomfortable.

"don't worry, everyone knows you still sleep with a light on." mark giggled, and donghyuck had to avoid looking at the brunet to keep from smiling.

"hyuuunng!" chenle screeched, making donghyuck look at him angrily.

"what is it, lele?"

"jisung wants to talk to you!" the smaller shook donghyuck around until he returned a glare that made chenle stop.

donghyuck eventually looked over to see jisung on the other side of chenle, and he couldn't deny that he was actually adorable. his hair was messily laid in a dirty blonde color, and he was smiling shyly at donghyuck. his cheeks were slightly pink, and cute glasses (obviously fake) were perched on his cute nose. if anything, everything about jisung was cute.

chenle just had to make things weirder by turning his head back and forth between the two with a big smile on his face. jisung didn't seem that talkative, but when he did speak, donghyuck was surprised to hear that his voice was deeper than he thought it would be.

"uh, i didn't actually want to talk to you, no offense." jisung looked everywhere but at donghyuck. "chenle's just being annoying."

"don't you think?" donghyuck laughed, and jisung airily laughed back.

"okay, that's enough! i hope you guys become best friends!" chenle suddenly broke between the two and turned jisung to look at him, and the tallest of the three couldn't stop smiling. chenle began talking to jisung and donghyuck felt that it was his time to leave them alone.

"hey, donghyuck." jeno suddenly said, donghyuck raising his eyes and looking.

"what?"

"mark has something to say to you."

oh no, donghyuck felt himself clam up before mark even said anything. he guessed that a lot of people had something to say to him.

"we have music sixth period, right?"

"uh, i think so.." donghyuck avoided eye contact but he knew mark was looking at him.

"alright. do you wanna walk with me?" mark was a really friendly person, as donghyuck thought more. but he didn't know much about the redhead, now that he thought of it. he probably thought donghyuck was just a nice kid in his class.

"sure." donghyuck flashed an awkward smile.

he suddenly wondered where jaemin and renjun were.

today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a hoe bc im literally listening to ring ding dong while copying these chapters from wp and putting them here yw


	12. chapter eleven

**One (1)** new message!  
  
  


**markymoo:**  
UGH math is so boring

**markymoo:**  
please be my sweet   
release of boredom   
because mr. han is   
currently yelling at   
taeyong

**markymoo:**  
are you there

**markymoo:**  
haechan  
 _seen 12:46_  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
leave me alone i'm  
working on a project in   
history class with my   
REAL friends  
  


**markymoo:**  
please :(  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
no i'll see you next  
period  
  


**markymoo:**  
you take music with me?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
yuh

**fullsunbb:**  
i'm not gonna tell you who  
i am there though (^з^)-☆  
  


**markymoo:**  
oh  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
so i'll be watching you  
while you have NO IDEA  
who i am   
  


**markymoo:**  
please don't   
  


**fullsunbb:**  
yea i won't that's stalkerish  
  


**markymoo:**  
i changed your name  
to my stalker  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
coolio

**fullsunbb:**  
i ain't telling you what  
i changed yours to ;p  
  


**markymoo:**  
now i want to know

**fullsunbb:**  
too bad you're straight :/  
  


**markymoo:**  
LEAVE  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
if you say so  
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to leave chat with user_ **_markymoo_ ** _?_   
  
  
  


| Accept ||  **Decline**  |  
  
  
  


**markymoo:**  
WAIT NO YOU WERE  
ACTUALLY CURING MY  
BOREDOM

**markymoo:**  
oh fuck fuck nevermind  
mr. han caught me

**markymoo:**  
he's taking my phone  
oh shit

**fullsunbb:**  
error 404 mark lee  
not found  
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to leave chat with user_ **_markymoo_ ** _?_   
  
  
  


|  **Accept**  || Decline |  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have now exited chat with user_ **_markymoo_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now we know who's gonna be EMO in music class next period
> 
> mark you loser >:^(


	13. chapter twelve

donghyuck didn't know where the confidence came from, but as soon as he stepped out of history with his friends, he felt like running towards mark when he saw him walking out of his classroom with a sour face.

it was funny because donghyuck knew why he looked like that.

"mark!" donghyuck called, running towards him. mark looked for who it was, and when he saw the maroon haired boy, he immediately smiled.

donghyuck's heart may have melted at that.

"hey, donghyuck." mark said, and donghyuck suddenly felt himself feel conscious. he didn't know why, but he started getting nervous when mark said his name. he at least tried to keep cool.

"hey, you said we would walk to music together?" donghyuck felt his cheeks go pink, but mark didn't seem to notice.

"yeah, i was actually going to look for you." mark laughed a little, seemingly unaware of the tension building up.

why was it always like this when donghyuck was around mark?

donghyuck tightened his hands around the straps on his backpack, not wanting them to brush against mark's because he knew it would be the death of him.

"how was math?" donghyuck asked a question, though he already knew what happened.

"pretty bad. mr. han took my phone away." the older groaned.

"ah, that sucks." donghyuck tried to sound apologetic, but he didn't know if it was good enough because mark laughed.

"have you ever gotten your phone taken away in class?" the brunet asked.

"no."

donghyuck wanted to say more, but when he saw jaemin walk past him with a smirk on his face, looking between him and the canadian walking next to him, he couldn't help but stick his tongue out at his friend. mark didn't seem to notice because he kept talking.

"it's not my fault math is boring."

"eh, i'm pretty good at it." donghyuck shrugged, the two taking a right down the hallway to the classroom.

"really?" mark seemed surprised, "don't tell me you're like...a sweat or something."

"is there something wrong with that?" donghyuck teased a smile, and then he realized how easy it was to talk to mark. he hadn't really tried it before, but it was like mark was an old friend. it was probably because he's seen how the older was online, but that didn't help donghyuck get over his big crush on him. the more he thought, mark was really similar to jeno.

"well, not necessarily. i just thought smart kids always rubbed it in people's faces."

"and i always thought basketball kids were assholes."

mark laughed a little hard at that, and donghyuck began to blush uncontrollably. he mark laugh, he made mark laugh. that kept repeating in his head.  _i made mark laugh_.

"i guess we both underestimated each other." the taller raised a brow.

"who said you weren't an asshole?"

"wait, i am?" mark's eyes widened, but his smile still showed.

"no,  _not necessarily_." donghyuck mocked, and then he felt mark playfully punch donghyuck's shoulder as he laughed.

that's when donghyuck felt his whole body erupt in sparks and warmth. it was a small gesture, but it made donghyuck smile sheepishly and look away. he just realized it was the first time mark had touched him, and the younger felt dumb that such a small thing would make his heart flutter.

and to top it all off, donghyuck managed to bump into a tall, brown haired male that made him fall. as the tan boy slipped, an embarrassing yelp slipped from his lips as he felt gravity almost get the best of him.

"donghyuck—"

and, well, that's when donghyuck felt a strong grip grab onto his waist and hoist him up before he was able to process anything. his cheeks were a burning crimson, and mark was standing in front of him. his hands weren't around his waist though, they were the hands of the boy he bumped into.

"i'm sorry." the tall boy said. donghyuck knew this guy, his name was johnny.

"o-oh, it's okay." donghyuck was too embarrassed to look up as he lifted his backpack up off the floor.

"too bad marcus couldn't save you, that shrimp can't do shit." johnny laughed, slapping mark on the back, who's cheeks were slightly pink and was laughing nervously.

donghyuck was so confused, because mark and johnny began talking in a different language that the boy could identify as english. and now donghyuck felt his nervousness build up and he felt himself get clammy. he felt suddenly out of place, but then he felt mark's larger hand rest on his shoulder.

again, the sparks.

"we should get going. don't wanna be late, do we?" mark was still laughing a little from johnny, and speaking of johnny, he had seemed to disappear.

"yeah, we should get going." donghyuck sounded so small, though he didn't mean to.

"i forgot to ask, are you okay?" the older's voice had slight worry in it.

"uh, yeah, i'm fine. just a little shocked." donghyuck tried to smile, but he failed.

"well, don't worry about it. johnny's a really nice guy, and i'm glad he helped. or else you could've gotten hurt." mark smiled sympathetically at donghyuck, which made the other feel a wave of emotion hit him.

mark was so capable of changing his mood to the next in just a few seconds. and the fact that he was worried about donghyuck made it even better.

"thanks for worrying, but i'm okay." donghyuck absentmindedly smiled, the two walking into music class just as the bell rang. people were seated all around, and the two naturally parted to sit with their own friends like nothing happened in the hall.

"good afternoon, class. as you know, today we have a big project coming up." the teacher, ms. lee, walked in.

mixed groans came from all the students.

"this is gonna suck ass." donghyuck's friend, woojin, commented under his breath. they hadn't even heard about the project, yet people were still bummed out about it.

"but before we even start distributing partners—yes, partners—we are going to begin this project knowing as much as i do." she paced around, people's ears picking up when she said 'partners'.

"our project will be a clean slate, no big set of directions, you see."

donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"our assignment of the next few months is to write a song. any type of song, it can be about anything. though, it must have words, and a type of rhythm in it. everything else can be up to you and your partner. i'm picking them."

the class groaned again.

"it will be due by may first, seeing you will have about a month and a half to do it. seems like an easy assignment, no?"

a boy from donghyuck's class raised his hand up, and the teacher called on him.

"does the song have to be school-appropriate?"

"well, mr. kim. don't you think it should be school appropriate?"

"yes, ms."

"well, now you have an answer."

the boy didn't respond after that, and there was an anticipating silence that followed it.

"anyways, i'll hand out these direction sheets. again, there won't be many, and i'll choose your partners." ms. lee passed the group of students sitting on the risers paper, and as donghyuck scanned the directions, he realized he was probably going to be paired up with a person who played an instrument.

"alright. group number one, sooyoung and changbin."

donghyuck was thinking of all the possibilities in his head about who he could potentially be partnered with. he didn't want to be with woojin, because he knew that his friend would probably slack off and do something other than working with him.

but then it hit him. donghyuck saw more and more people paired up, and some were crossing their fingers to be with a friend. donghyuck just sat and watched, looking over to see that mark lee was sitting two risers below him, waiting for his partner to be called. all of his friends had been picked, and he was the only one left.

donghyuck was the only one left too.

"group number eleven, donghyuck and minhyung."

"mark, ms. lee." mark corrected quietly.

"sorry." she didn't sound sorry.

donghyuck tried to smile as mark walked over to him, sitting down right next to him on the risers.

"hello again." mark said.

"hi." donghyuck avoided eye contact.

"so i'm guessing you'll be vocals, right?"

"sure."

"and i'll do guitar." mark flashed a toothy smile that made donghyuck want to ruffle the older's hair.

"that'd be great."

it was sure a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like how this is turning out
> 
> i gotta go to school


	14. chapter thirteen

**Forty-three (43)** new messages from group chat name:  **ways to kill jaemin** ** _™_** _._  
  
  


**dolphinle:**  
y'all are just jealous  
because my boyfriend  
costs more than your mamas  
rent

**dolphinle:**  
broke ass haters  
  


**renmoom:**  
i'm lonely and i wanna   
cry jaemin please forgive  
me  
  


**najaem:**  
i'm sorry renjun but it's  
not my fault you have to go  
back to china for two weeks  
  


**renmoom:**  
sichengs out again i hate  
him  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
IM FUCKED  
  


**najaem:**  
i doubt you're crying  
junnie  
  


**najaem:**  
and what's wrong hyuck  
  


**renmoom:**   
_[sent image]_   
  


**fullsunbb:**  
YOU WOULDNT BELIEVE  
THIS  
  


**dolphinle:**  
lemme guess you  
sucked mark's toes  
  


**najaem:**  
AWW RENJUN IM  
SORRY FOR MAKING  
YOU CRY WE DONT NEED   
SOME NASTY BOY IM COMING  
OVER RIGHT NOW  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i did not suck his toes

**fullsunbb:**  
he's just my partner  
for the music project  
  


**dolphinle:**  
congrats?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i have to write a song  
with him   
  


**dolphinle:**  
and?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
IT MEANS ILL PROBABLY  
HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH  
HIM AT HIS HOUSE OR  
SOMETHING  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
AND ME ANONYMOUSLY  
TEXTING HIM TOO  
  


**dolphinle:**  
great i have a boyfriend  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
shut  
  


**najaem:**  
doNGHYUCK IM   
SO PROUD OF YOU   
BABY YOURE GONNA  
GET MARRIED  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i would object but i'm   
just SO EXCITED AND   
NERVOUS RIGHT NOW  
  


**renmoom:**  
nervousited

**renmoom:**  
is that how it's spelled  
  


**najaem:**  
you've been watching too  
many cartoons  
  


**renmoom:**  
leave me alone i'm sad  
bc china decided to want   
my headass back again

**renmoom:**  
grandma we get it i'm  
your favorite child (c" ತ,_ತ)  
  


**dolphinle:**  
you know that means jaemin's  
gonna steal j*no  
  


**renmoom:**  
.  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
man mark is so attractive  
  


**najaem:**  
oh no we found an  
obvious statement!  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
leave me alone i was  
looking through his   
instagram  
  


**renmoom:**  
old news i stalked  
that bitch a few weeks  
ago  
  


**dolphinle:**  
guys what's your harry   
potter houses  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
WAIT renjun why are you  
leaving us for china ;—;  
  


**renmoom:**  
i'm in ravenclaw

**renmoom:**  
also donghyuck you're late  
but my grandma decided that the  
middle of april was a perfect  
time to ask my family to stay with   
her for vacation

**renmoom:**  
i'll be stuck with her and   
my ugly cousins for three   
weeks where they make me   
wear "real clothes" and hair  
gel while going to formal parties

**renmoom:**  
so that's gonna be fun because  
jaemins gonna steal jeno and   
that's the hard part  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
thats terrible jun

**fullsunbb:**  
bring me snacks though  
  


**najaem:**  
hello i'm a gryffindor  
and renjuns crying in the   
cheez-it's  
  


**dolphinle:**  
i'm in hufflepuff xd  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm a slytherin

**dolphinle:**

guess what guys  
  


**najaem:**  
what  
  


**dolphinle:**  
jisung's a slytherin  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i suddenly love park jisung

**fullsunbb:**  
and i wonder what mark's   
house is  
  


**renmoom:**  
i  wonder what jenos is  
  


**najaem:**  
i was gonna say that  
  


**renmoom:**  
lay off nana it's not like  
i'm having him anyway :(  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
this is so sad  
  


**dolphinle:**  
tell me about it  
  


**najaem:**  
lets stop talking about  
me for once because i need  
to hear more about markhyuck  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
m-markhyuck?  
  


**najaem:**  
what song are you gays  
gonna write

**najaem:**  
guys*

**najaem:**  
do u have any idea of  
what song you're gonna  
write?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
no not yet we only have  
assigned roles

**fullsunbb:**  
i'm doing vocals and he's   
doing guitar  
  


**dolphinle:**  
oop jisung just texted   
me asking to go out for  
ice cream

**dolphinle:**  
i'll see you guys later i'm   
sending pics  
  
  
  


_User_ **_dolphinle_ ** _has left the chat!_   
  
  
  


**najaem:**  
AH i love my children

**najaem:**  
donghyuck it's like you guys  
were meant for each other  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
you're pushing it darling  
  


**renmoom:**  
but it's kinda true  
  


**najaem:**  
see even RENJUN agrees  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
thanks guys for the support  
but i don't really have a   
chance with mark

**renmoom:**  
here we go again  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
he has a reputation  
and he's straight  
  


**najaem:**  
hE's StRAiGHt  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm serious  
  


**renmoom:**  
tell us that when mark  
is jabbing his tongue into  
your mouth  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
gross  
  


**renmoom:**  
it's just life man  
  


**najaem:**  
renjun i'm starting the show  
gET OUT OF THE BATHROOM  
  


**renmoom:**  
IM SORRY IM TELLING  
DONGHYUCK TO GET   
READY FOR MARKS TONGUE  
  


**najaem:**  
I DONT CARE LET HIM  
TALK TO HIM HIMSELF  
  


**renmoom:**  
FINE  
  
  


_Both user(s)_ **_renmoom_ ** _and_ **_najaem_ ** _have left the chat!_   
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to leave as well?_   
  
  
  


|  **Accept** || Decline |  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have left the chat!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chensung is adorable and nomin is adorable but so is noren but i gotta make y'all satisfied ily renjun like i really do but i need you to back off
> 
> nomin is superior
> 
> or i could make a poly relationship bc i love them all hmmm
> 
> tell me what you guys think
> 
> and markhyuck is alright
> 
> i'll go
> 
> ps i lowkey wanna make an instagram setup thing for this book


	15. chapter fourteen

**One (1)** new message from user  **pwarking** :  
  


  
  
**pwarking:**  
hello  


**dolphinle:**  
hello my sweet dry  
texter :3  


**pwarking:**  
i had a lot of fun with  
you today :)  


**dolphinle:**  
i did too

 **dolphinle:**  
i miss u already  


**pwarking:**  
aww cute  


**dolphinle:**  
don't hit me with that  
cute shit bc you're probably  
redder than a tomato

 **dolphinle:**  
but i have a serious  
question  


**pwarking:**  
what is it  


**dolphinle:**  
what if we get to that   
point in our relationship

 **dolphinle:**  
where we have to meet  
parents and then you have  
to meet my rich ceo dad  
back in china and—  


**pwarking:**  
bub we've been   
together for two weeks  


**pwarking:**  
and i don't think your  
dad would be upset about  
it  


**dolphinle:**  
my dad thinks i'm on   
the tennis team and have  
a girlfriend  


**pwarking:**  
oh  


**dolphinle:**  
i'm gay as hell  


**pwarking:**  
i know and you're   
a really cute gay  


**dolphinle:**  
stop making me want to  
punch you because you're  
cuter  


**pwarking:**  
falso  


**dolphinle:**  
okay but seriously

 **dolphinle:**  
i kind of really really  
like you and if we ever do  
come to that day where the  
parents get involved than i   
would be open for my mom  
to see you

 **dolphinle:**  
and friends  


**pwarking:**  
but i literally know  
all of your friends  


**dolphinle:**  
but still

 **dolphinle:**  
i kinda want you  
to know if we ever have  
that day i just want you to   
be ready for it  


**pwarking:**  
okay chenle  


**dolphinle:**  
also can you help me  
tell my friend to shut up bc  
he has a crush on one of   
your friends  


**pwarking:**  
who?  


**dolphinle:**  
i don't know if he wants  
his identity known but he  
has a crush on mark  


**pwarking:**  
is it donghyuck  


**dolphinle:**  
how'd you know  


**pwarking:**  
i catch him giving mark the   
heart eyes at lunch every day

 **pwarking:**  
it's even more obvious  
because renjun and jaemin  
try to talk to him but he's too  
busy staring at mark  


**dolphinle:**  
ouch that must hurt  


**pwarking:**  
and mark's REALLY  
heterosexual so  


**dolphinle:**  
are all your friends gay  
except mark or something  


**pwarking:**  
nah it's just jeno   
and i

 **pwarking:**  
the rest of them are bi  
but like three of them have  
boyfriends

 **pwarking:**  
and then there's mark  


**dolphinle:**  
oof  


**pwarking:**  
he's so strictly straight  
that it's kinda easy to believe  
it if someone said he was   
closeted  


**dolphinle:**  
maybe he is  


**pwarking:**  
yikes  


**dolphinle:**  
ANYWAYS enough  
talking about mark lets  
talk about  


**pwarking:**  
love  


**dolphinle:**  
ew no i was going  
to say let's meet up  
again and "study"  


**pwarking:**  
i'm failing math so you're  
gonna have to study with  
me anyway  


**dolphinle:**  
FINE i'll study with you  
but it's only because you're  
my favorite  


**pwarking:**  
okay chenle  


**dolphinle:**  
okay jisung  


**pwarking:**  
i'll see you there   


**dolphinle:**  
kiss me when you come  
outside to let me in  


**pwarking:**  
i don't know about that  


**dolphinle:**  
i'll see you there and   
you must kiss me  


**pwarking:**  
okay

 **pwarking:**  
bye  


**dolphinle:**  
byeeee  
  


_User_ **_pwarking_ ** _has left the chat!_


	16. chapter fifteen

**One (1)** new message!  
  


**markymoo:**  
hey uh

**markymoo:**  
are you up?  


**fullsunbb:**  
yeah

**fullsunbb:**  
why are you up  


**markymoo:**  
it's been like two weeks  
since i broke up with  
koeun  


**fullsunbb:**  
okay  


**markymoo:**  
and it's been shit a lot and  
i think i want to get over  
her for real now  


**fullsunbb:**  
congrats  


**markymoo:**  
and i'm loaded with   
projects and stuff so that   
will help  


**fullsunbb:**  
i have a lot of shit   
to do too man  


**markymoo:**  
i guess that makes two  
of us  


**fullsunbb:**  
why are you here to   
talk to me  


**markymoo:**  
my friends seem to be  
avoiding me??

**markymoo:**  
earlier at lunch today my  
friends were whispering   
stuff while looking at me so   
i had to talk to the hyungs  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
maybe they're planning  
something  


**markymoo:**  
jeno and jisung have  
been avoiding me the most

**markymoo:**  
it's easy to believe they're  
planning something   


**fullsunbb:**  
uh huh

**markymoo:**  
you know what's weird  
about it though?  


**fullsunbb:**  
what

**markymoo:**  
they started doing it  
ever since i told them about  
my music project i'm working  
on???  


**fullsunbb:**  
oh fuck|

**fullsunbb:**  
oh|

**fullsunbb:**  
oh?  


**markymoo:**  
i just think they're excited  
i'm making a new friend or  
something  


**fullsunbb:**  
hm

**markymoo:**  
do you know lee donghyuck?  


**fullsunbb:**  
i've heard of him  


**markymoo:**  
he's my partner for the  
project

**markymoo:**  
he's a really nice kid  
with a good voice too  


**fullsunbb:**  
eh he's okay  


**markymoo:**  
anyways since i told them  
about the project they've been  
so secretive around me

**markymoo:**  
we barely even started the   
project either

**fullsunbb:**  
i mean

**fullsunbb:**  
don't worry about what  
your friends are talking about  
because it's probably not  
a big deal as it is  


**markymoo:**  
i guess you're right  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm always right  


**markymoo:**  
i think i'm gonna go

**markymoo:**  
yukhei and johnny are  
inviting me over to play   
games  


**fullsunbb:**  
alright

**fullsunbb:**  
don't die  


**markymoo:**  
i won't

**markymoo:**  
bye  


**fullsunbb:**  
bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil chapter before things actually get escalating for markhyuck so like be excited bc i am


	17. chapter sixteen

"so, what do you think our song should be about?"

mark was currently twiddling his pencil around in his hand while the groups were set up in class, working on the project. donghyuck was trying to focus on what the two should do for the project, but he deciding studying mark's face was slightly easier.

"i don't know." donghyuck simply shrugged.

"i don't want to do something cheesy," the older bit his lip subconsciously, "but i also don't want to do something off-putting."

"we should do something sad, maybe."

"uh," mark looked over at the board that had lists of words up on it. "i don't know about that one."

"why not?"

"you're literally happy all the time and i just went through a break up." mark frowned, looking down at the empty page of a notebook where mark would write his songs.

"so that's out of the picture." donghyuck clicked his tongue. "we should make something out of one of your unfinished songs."

the younger had tried flipping to an old page of the book, but mark stopped him by grabbing donghyuck's hand and moving it away. donghyuck felt his whole body heat up in an instant. mark's coldness from his larger hand tingled on donghyuck's. it was like he was trapped then, because the way he saw mark sheepishly smile and rub his nape made donghyuck fall harder for the boy. he couldn't help but let out a small giggle for that.

"i don't really want you seeing my songs." mark explained.

"why?" donghyuck's voice was quieter than he expected.

"because, well, they're embarrassing."

"why would i make fun of you?"

"your friends are kind of like that."

"but i'm not huang renjun." donghyuck rolled his eyes.

mark didn't answer for a while, he just sighed. before donghyuck could ask anymore questions, the teacher called out to the class that there were five more minutes of class to work on the project.

"can you come over today?" donghyuck's head whipped around to look at mark.

"what?"

"i think should come over to work on this." mark explained further, "and maybe we can look at a few of my songs there."

donghyuck couldn't help but smile widely, not catching how mark smiled as well.

the tan boy's heart was thumping hard against his chest.

and mark noted how donghyuck's smile was contagious, and not to mention, a little cute.

he didn't like thinking about the last part.

"yeah, i'd like to come over today." donghyuck tried to sound casual, but now he was blushing like an idiot and his hands were shaking as he packed his bag for his next class.

oh, he had so much stuff to tell jaemin at science class.

"sweet. how about we meet at the front gate after school?" mark just looked so good and perfect doing anything, even if it was embarrassing or something. donghyuck was just digging a further hole for himself.

"are we walking to your place?"

"no, i'll drive." and the bell rang.

_he can drive_. donghyuck thought. the boy walked out of class, sighing dreamily at the thought of mark driving him places. it was pathetic, the small little movie playing in his head of mark driving him anywhere he'd want. they would go on special dates where no one had to know where they were. donghyuck wanted to scold himself for thinking such nonsense, but he couldn't muster himself to stop. even if he believed that mark would never do that with him.

he didn't even realize that he walked into science class until na jaemin snapped in his face to stop looking off into space.

"so how was music?" jaemin began to set up an empty page for taking notes, since the class was about to begin.

"uh," donghyuck began to blush again at the thought of what he did at music class that day.

"come on, hyuck. i swear if mark like...kissed you or something, you better tell me."

"he didn't."

"then, what did he do?"

"well, he invited me over his house today to work on the project."

"oh my god."

"and he said that he'll drive me to his house after school."

jaemin was silently shocked.

"just get married already." was all he could say.

"shut up."

jaemin looked out the door to see the science teacher still outside, discussing something with the other teachers.

"well, if you guys like...have mind blowing sex or whatever, please don't spare me the details."

"na jaemin, you are disgusting." donghyuck was grimacing, "we're only juniors."

"it's still possible. people are wilding at twelve." jaemin shrugged, looking closer to see donghyuck's mixed expression.

"oh, jaemin. when will you ever...?"

"good afternoon, students!" mr. yang walked in, and donghyuck was just about to ignore the rest of the class to think about meeting mark after school. it was coming, and he couldn't wait. but he was also nervous.

there were only about forty-five minutes left of class anyway.

and that's when donghyuck decided to tune into class, only because he didn't want to fail. and also because jaemin pressuring him to take notes. class felt quicker by doing work, the more he thought.  
  


——  
  


donghyuck immediately jumped from his seat as the bell rang for school to be over. he was running out of the classroom, head buzzing, until he felt jaemin grab his arm.

"slow down, sunshine." jaemin laughed, causing donghyuck to scoff.

"you haven't called me that since lotte world last summer." donghyuck smiled back, remembering the day him and his friends ate way too much ice cream and slept over his house that night. it was tradition since they were kids to go to lotte world, and so they were anticipating it again this year.

"it's occasional, hyuckie. now go find your man." jaemin winked, letting go of donghyuck's arm.

"he's not  _my_ man. and he won't be." the redhead just had to remind.

"yeah, whatever. just go."

and so donghyuck proceeded to speed walk to the outside of the school, his small talk with jaemin making him feel as if he was going to be late. jeno had tried to stop him on the way, but donghyuck just yelled that he had somewhere to be and the other understood.

when the boy reached the front gate, he realized mark wasn't there. either because he was early, or too late. it didn't matter which one, because he felt panic begin to surge through him slightly as more and more people were walking away from the school to get home. thoughts were wandering everywhere in donghyuck's head, the boy getting more worried every second. he looked, and saw that mark's group of friends were walking towards the gate to leave.

and to donghyuck's relief, he saw the brunet boy of his dreams walking with them, automatically looking at donghyuck. the sudden eye contact made donghyuck ugly smile.

"hey, sorry i'm late." mark furrowed his brows, "jaehyun kept me back for something. i hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"it's okay, hyung." donghyuck almost let his eyes widen at what he said. he didn't mean to call mark hyung, but by the way the older just nodded, donghyuck felt a little more than relieved that he didn't get any look.

"we should get going, then." mark sighed, gesturing donghyuck to follow behind him.

donghyuck took this time to admire mark's look for today. he was wearing a light tee shirt, not tucked into his black joggers. his broad shoulder's stood out to the younger, and he could see the small toned part of mark's shoulder blades ever so slightly through the thin fabric. it made donghyuck swoon as the boy in front of him.

"alright, get in." they suddenly stopped in front of a car that was supposedly mark's. it wasn't anything too special, but donghyuck just seemed to like it even more just because it was mark's.

donghyuck let mark open the door for him, and he climbed into the passenger's seat. the car smelled home-like, and a little old.

donghyuck loved it.

"sorry it's not perfect, my aunt gave this to me for my seventeenth birthday. i think it's from canada?" the last part sounded like a question, but donghyuck decided not to ask anything about it. he just hummed along, watching mark shut his door and pull on his seatbelt.

"do you drive?" mark asked as he started the car.

the tan boy was sort of in a daze, but nonetheless shook his head as a response. he could watch mark drive for a long time, subconsciously watching the older concentrate on the road. one of his hands was on the steering wheel, while the other was rested on the window sill.

"where is your house, anyway?" donghyuck asked, trying to seem casual.

"it's only a few blocks away." mark stated, taking a left turn to a neighborhood.

they didn't share much interaction after that, until donghyuck realized he forgot to text his mom about going to mark's house.

the younger gasped.

"what's wrong?" mark instantly asked, looking over at donghyuck to check if he was okay.

"i just...forgot to tell my parents i was coming over." donghyuck felt a bit of embarrassment rise up in him.

"ah, don't worry about it. just text them now, we're almost there anyways."

"okay."

and donghyuck did just that, quickly sending his mom a text that he was going over mark's house. his mom replied with an okay, but was a bit worried about who this 'mark' was. he decided on telling her at dinner.

by then, the two boys had reached mark's house.

and by the way it looked from the outside, donghyuck gaped.

"come on, hyuck. i'll show you inside real quick, and we can head to my room." mark began unlocking the door with a security code, one donghyuck didn't have at his own house.

mark's house wasn't the biggest, but it also wasn't the smallest. it looked neat and wide, lots of space available for a lot of people. donghyuck guessed that family visited a lot.

the inside of the house very much resembled mark's style. casual and calm, but also complex in a way donghyuck couldn't describe. he liked it, a lot.

"hey, mom." mark waved at a middle aged woman standing in the kitchen that resembled her son a bit.

"hi, minhyungie. is this your partner for the project?" she pointed at donghyuck, which made the boy feel suddenly on center.

"yes, meet donghyuck." mark pointed between the two, and donghyuck couldn't help but fall for how sweet the older boy was.

"hi." donghyuck mumbled, waving at the woman.

"we're gonna go upstairs," mark said, "i'll be down later for snacks." and he led donghyuck to the stairs.

_i'm going to his room_ , donghyuck felt like squealing, but kept quiet as he was being led to mark's room.

he needed his friends with him, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger bc i'm a headass ;)


	18. chapter seventeen

mark's room was a little messy when donghyuck walked in, making the younger smile when he looked around. mark mistook this as laughing, and apologized while throwing his clothes into a corner of the room.

donghyuck looked at the navy painted walls, polaroids of him and his friends taped to the walls neatly from the years of his relationships. he didn't notice he was examining them, but mark was watching donghyuck with an interested eye.

donghyuck looked through, old polaroids of mark and jaemin when they were just in middle school, and then ones with mark and his basketball friends. donghyuck liked how much mark had visually matured over the years. there were a few polaroids of him with a girl, and donghyuck was almost about to question before mark cut him off. it was like he knew donghyuck was going to ask something.

"have a seat, and we can get started." mark said, patting his made bed for donghyuck to sit on.

donghyuck swung around, and realized mark was sitting on his bed with the guitar placed next to him.

"i was thinking," mark began.

"hm?" donghyuck suddenly had his full attention on the older.

"since you're good at school and stuff, if we get a lot of things done with this project, then maybe you can tutor me? if it's not too much to ask."

donghyuck wanted to smile so bad. he was currently sitting on mark lee's bed, hands folded, and mark was asking donghyuck to be his tutor. he didn't know if he was dreaming or not.

"i mean, i wouldn't mind. what subjects?"

"math."

"ah," this was a dream come true for donghyuck. "that's fine."

"really? i'm relieved because i feel i was asking too much."

"nothing's too much, i really don't do much on school days." donghyuck shrugged.

"alright, let's get started. i'll let you look through some of my songs."

"okay." donghyuck wanted scream for the nth time that day.

mark proceeded to walk to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a thick notebook that looked like it hadn't been touched in a few months. donghyuck watched the whole time, feeling himself get jittery more and more that he was here.

"you can look through this one. it has tons of unfinished stuff, so i don't mind if you pick one you like." mark informed, handing the notebook to donghyuck's clammy and slightly shaking hand.

"alright." he said.

mark turned on one of his lamps, though it was still bright out on this cool, spring day. the light created a dim and comforting atmosphere, and donghyuck felt a little calmer when he opened to the first page of the song book. it was a song that was written a few years ago, and it was in english. donghyuck couldn't read it, but he followed the melody that mark wrote down above the words.

"make yourself comfortable, at least look like you wanna be here." mark chuckled lightly.

donghyuck didn't need to answer, so he slowly began to slide up to sit criss-cross near the center of mark's bed. it was big, so mark could have room to sit next to him.

"do you want some music?" donghyuck looked up to see mark walking over to his speaker, getting ready to connect his phone to it. the shorter nodded, and mark turned on a station.

the older began to climb over to sit next to donghyuck on the bed, and the boy almost let his breath hitch. mark wasn't even sitting that close to him, but the contact was making donghyuck feel scared to mess up his words or something.

mark's sudden laugh made donghyuck jump a bit.

"that was written back at home." mark explained, "i don't think you can read that."

he was right. he couldn't.

"it's kind of bad too, now that i think about it." mark's voice was drowning out the music playing softly in the background.

donghyuck still couldn't find words as he flipped through pages.

"ah, i hate this song." mark made a comment, and donghyuck looked up to see mark getting ready to get off the bed to turn to skip the song on his phone.

donghyuck was about to protest, he liked the song, but decided to let mark do what he wanted.

when the brunet sat back down next to donghyuck, he smiled lightly at the page the younger was open to.

"i haven't seen this one in years." mark said in amazement, and donghyuck scanned over the notes and words and he felt himself liking the song, just wanting to hear it out. as he read what the words were saying, they came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the melody.

"is it not finished?" donghyuck questioned, feeling mark look closer at it.

"i haven't been able to add more for two years," the older informed, "i've always wanted to finish it, but i just never got the chance."

"then, i guess we can start here." donghyuck pointed his finger to the line where the music stopped, and mark let out a small laugh.

"i guess so."

what mark or donghyuck didn't want to think about was the fact that it was a song about having feelings toward someone. donghyuck didn't want to admit it, but he felt a connection to the lyrics as if it was representing him and his feelings. it was all cheesy and embarrassing, so he didn't want to say anything about it.

"i wrote this about my first real crush, it was in freshman year. we never actually ended up dating, but she did introduce me to one of her friends." mark explained, and donghyuck felt a slight pang of hurt hit him in the chest. it was dumb, because it was a mere two years ago since this happened. but the thought of mark writing this song about some girl made him feel a bit upset.

"have you ever had a girlfriend?"

here came the sudden question, and donghyuck realized he'd been spacing out for the past few seconds. he looked a little startled by mark's question, but then sucked in a bit of air and sighed.

"well, uh...is it okay if i haven't?" donghyuck shrugged, eyes on the paper instead of mark, who was looking at him.

"i don't know, have you ever liked anyone?"

donghyuck almost laughed at that.

"well, yeah." was all he could say. "for a long time, actually."

"is that why you've never dated anyone?"

"i guess. i've liked them for a few years, and i'm just used to the fact i'll never have them."

it was quiet, the small rhythm of the song playing as mark absorbed all of the words donghyuck had said. he seemed to be thinking, and the younger was looking at him questioningly. all of a sudden, mark's eyes got wide like saucers and he gasped.

"i have the perfect idea for this song!" he exclaimed.

donghyuck watched as mark began to jump around on the bed cutely, and the redhead couldn't help but giggle quietly. his cheeks were slightly pink, but as always, mark didn't pay attention to that.

"we can make a song about that!" mark yelled, "about liking someone you'll never have!" donghyuck didn't know how mark did it, but the older managed to look like an excited child at the idea.

"why not?" donghyuck was full on laughing now, eyes forming crescents. "i guess we can do that."

"sweet," mark said in english, holding his arm up for donghyuck to high-five.

donghyuck hesitated, but nonetheless, high-fived mark successfully. he felt a wave of excitement wash over him, and now he was pretty much comfortable around mark from then on.

oh, how donghyuck had so much stuff to tell his friends when he got home, and how he had no idea that he would be spending everyday getting closer to his crush.

donghyuck had a lot coming for him, but all he had on his mind right now was mark and, well, what he was going to tell his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this SUCKS but i love you guys so um yea enjoy


	19. chapter eighteen

**No** new messages from group chat name:  **jenolee antis**.  
  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
mark is such a boyfriend  
i'm falling so hard for his  
headass he's an actual  
sweetheart and he let me  
look through his songbook and  
  


**dolphinle:**  
i like how you're talking  
about mark instead of hanging  
with us and renjun before he  
leaves for china next week  
  


**najaem:**  
AHHH HYUCKIE BABY

**najaem:**  
HOW DID IT GO  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
IT WENT GREAT WE  
HAVE AN IDEA NOW  
  


**renmoom:**  
currently crying over  
jenolee!  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
AND GET THIS  
  


**najaem:**  
WHAT  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
MARK NEEDED A TUTOR  
AND HE ASKED M E

**fullsunbb:**  
ME UNNIES  
  


**najaem:**  
my baby's all grown up  
:,)  
  


**dolphinle:**  
ew  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
AND WERE MEETING AGAIN  
NEXT MONDAY  
  


**najaem:**  
IM SO HAPPY FOR   
YOU HYUCKIE  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
THANK YOU FOR CARING  
NANA  
  


**renmoom:**  
well now we know one  
thing  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
renjun i love you  
  


**renmoom:**  
donghyuck is definitely  
turning mark gay and   
that's facts!  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
chenle i love you  
  


**najaem:**  
RIGHT  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
jaemin i love you

**fullsunbb:**  
i love my friends  
so much i'll miss you  
junnie bc i'll be lonely   
without your beautiful  
headass  
  


**renmoom:**  
are you okay

**renmoom:**  
do you need a doctor  
  


**dolphinle:**  
sOmEOnE CalL The   
DOCtOr  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm just so in love  
  


**najaem:**  
we NEED to celebrate-  
donghyuck's finally happy  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i want you to come   
over for dinner

**fullsunbb:**  
my mom asked if   
renjun wanted to anyway  
  


**renmoom:**  
i LOVE your mom  
  


**dolphinle:**  
she makes the best free  
food ngl  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
she wants to kiss your  
cheek before you go off  
to china  
  


**renmoom:**  
did i mention that i LOVE  
your mom?  
  


**najaem:**  
sorry guys the sun is   
shining so bright right now  
  


**dolphinle:**  
but it's almost dark out?  
  


**najaem:**  
i mean donghyuck is literally  
beaming he's so happy  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm in love and i don't  
even care if he loves me  
back because he's my friend  
and that's enough  
  


**dolphinle:**  
am i the only one who  
thinks this is sad  
  


**renmoom:**  
i'm packing an overnight  
bag because i suddenly  
want to have a sleepover  
with donghyuck  
  


**dolphinle:**  
can i bring jisung  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
no pda allowed so no  
  


**najaem:**  
donghyuck just wait until  
mork begins to fall in love  
with your beauty and charm  
JUST WAIT.  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
oh nana i wish i wish  
  


**dolphinle:**  
i'm bringing jisung.  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
PLEASE DONT  
  


**renmoom:**  
alright i'm packed  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
PLEASE DONT BRING  
HIM  
  


**dolphinle:**  
sorry bitch  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i hate you  
  


**dolphinle:**  
we'll meet you there in   
an hour  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
wait does he know about  
my tendencies for loving  
mark lee?  
  


**dolphinle:**  
he found out himself   
honey booboo

**dolphinle:**  
he told me about how  
he literally SEES you giving  
mark the heart eyes at lunch  
  


**renmoom:**  
ouch  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
love is a bitch  
  


**najaem:**  
markhyuck sailing~  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
whomst is a markhyuck  
  


**najaem:**  
¿?)!!!!¿?¡¿?!!!!?¿$?;!?:):  
  


**renmoom:**  
he's speaking sim language  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
JSNDDNNF  
  


**dolphinle:**  
wiat does your mom  
even know about mark  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
well

**fullsunbb:**  
if you actually payed  
attention to my life than you  
would know how my mom even  
found out how i was gay  
  


**najaem:**  
chenle it's like you never  
know what's going on  
  


**dolphinle:**  
IM SORRY but i have  
other friends and priorities  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
recap! so one day after   
school in seventh grade i   
went home and i realized i   
was gay so i cried and my  
mom comforted me  
  


**najaem:**  
when i told my mom i  
was gay she didn't believe  
me and she still doesn't  
  


**dolphinle:**  
my mom only knows i'm gay  
because she found out on  
her own

**dolphinle:**  
my dad doesn't even know   
gays exist  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
GUYS my mom just asked  
me why i'm blushing and look  
dazed

**fullsunbb:**  
what do i SAY  
  


**renmoom:**  
tell her you have  
aids  
  


**najaem:**  
NOT funny 

 

**fullsunbb:**  
should i tell her  
  


**renmoom:**  
i feel like you won't do it  
  


**dolphinle:**  
bet  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
omg guys i just told  
her  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
ohfucj she's kissisnv my   
cheeksbxdk itd hadd to type  
  


**najaem:**  
THIS IS SO CUTE  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
she also read our texts  
and said she wanted to  
meet chenle's bf  
  


**dolphinle:**  
well she is  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
oh no she's asking me  
to show her pictures of  
mark

**fullsunbb:**  
SHES ASKING ME  
SO MANY QUESTJONS   
QUICK WHAT PICTURE   
DO I SHOW HER  
  


**najaem:**  
hold up i have a  
few  
  


**renmoom:**  
tell your mom i love  
her and i'll be there soon  
mwah  
  


**najaem:**   
_[image sent]_   
  


**fullsunbb:**  
MY MOM THINKS HES  
CUTE  
  


**najaem:**   
_[image sent]_   
  


**fullsunbb:**  
SHE LIKES THAT ONE  
  


**renmoom:**  
did you tell her i love  
her yet  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
now she's hugging me  
and calling me duckie and  
renjun she said loves you  
too  
  


**najaem:**  
it's a win for the gays!  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
it's been such a good   
day  
  


**dolphinle:**  
jisung and i are really  
happy for you haechan  
  


**renmoom:**  
yikes who actually calls  
him that anymore

**renmoom:**  
haechan just seems so  
weird  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
when i anon text mark  
he calls me that  
  


**najaem:**  
that's actually so clever  
  


**dolphinle:**  
when are you gonna tell  
mark that you're his ugly  
online counselor  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i don't know i probs  
won't  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i wonder why he hasn't  
really guessed who it   
was though  
  


**renmoom:**  
conspiracy theories!  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i might text him later

**fullsunbb:**  
i feel very bold right   
now  
  


**dolphinle:**  
we're on our way  
  


**najaem:**  
alright junnie we should  
get ready to go too  
  


**renmoom:**  
let me get DRESSED  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
my mom wouldn't care if   
you showed up in sweats  
  


**renmoom:**  
i know but i care about  
my stage presence  
  


**dolphinle:**  
mark lee believes in   
straight pride loser  
  


**najaem:**  
i

**fullsunbb:**  
wha t  
  


**dolphinle:**  
IMSORRY THAT WAS  
JISUNG   
  


**fullsunbb:**  
well tell jisung to back  
off i was scared for a   
second  
  


**renmoom:**  
KSNDDNDNDM  
  


**dolphinle:**  
HES NOT APOLOGIZING  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
just tell him that when  
he gets here i have a few  
words for him  
  


**dolphinle:**  
AIGHT  
  


**najaem:**  
we're here  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
alright the doors open  
  


**renmoom:**  
wait your mom just opened   
it for us  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
she's calling for me  
  


**najaem:**  
dUcKiE  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
leave me alone i'll be  
right there  
  


**dolphinle:**  
i think i'm at the wrong  
door  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
alright i'll go get that too  
  


**dolphinle:**  
woop woop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some more dysfunctional dreamies
> 
> and i'm still thinking about the whole nominren poly thing but i'm currently working on the nomin part of it :)
> 
> ive been prewriting and i feel this book will have about forty to forty-five parts to it if i'm generous
> 
> i'll see y'all later ;) byeee


	20. chapter nineteen

****

**No** new messages!  
  


**najaem:**  
hey what's your  
harry potter house  
  


**leeejeno:**  
?

**leeejeno:**  
i think im a ravenclaw  
or hufflepuff??

**leeejeno:**  
why do you ask?  
  


**najaem:**  
renjun wanted to know  
  


**leeejeno:**  
i thought you guys  
hated each other?¿  
  


**najaem:**  
well we're actually like  
super bffs and um he's  
leaving next week

**najaem:**  
i decided i would be   
nice to him before he   
goes :,)  
  


**leeejeno:**  
wait he's going somewhere?   
where is he going?  
  


**najaem:**  
he's going to china to  
visit his grandma for  
a while  
  


**leeejeno:**  
ohh

**leeejeno:**  
why do i need such info,  
na jaemin?  
  


**najaem:**  
don't be dense you   
know that renjun and  
i have been fawning over  
you for the past three weeks  
  
  


**leeejeno:**  
but why do i need to  
know this?  
  


**najaem:**  
BECAUSE i'm a nice  
friend and i want him to  
be happy when he's stuck in  
china for two weeks  
  


**leeejeno:**  
wait  
  


**najaem:**  
and because i'm a nice  
friend  
  


**leeejeno:**  
what are you going  
to do  
  


**najaem:**  
—i'm not really fond of   
this idea—  
  


**leeejeno:**  
i'm so confused  
  


**najaem:**  
i'm going to set you a  
date up with renjun before  
he leaves

**leeejeno:**  
i-

**leeejeno:**  
jaemin...

**leeejeno:**  
that's cute but  
  


**najaem:**  
i think the only way we  
can make this situation  
not childish is if we make it  
so that you can choose  
one of us

**najaem:**  
i came to the conclusion  
that i wouldn't care if you  
picked renjun because he's   
my friend  
  


**leeejeno:**  
jaemin  
  


**najaem:**  
what  
  
  


**leeejeno:**  
i don't know about this

**leeejeno:**  
i feel like i could unconsciously  
break someone's heart  
  


**najaem:**  
pleeeeeaseee

**najaem:**  
for renjun  
  


**leeejeno:**  
does that mean i'm   
going on a date with both  
of you?  
  


**najaem:**  
essentially  
  


**najaem:**  
one at a time though  
  


**leeejeno:**  
hmm

**leeejeno:**  
i don't really know still

**leeejeno:**  
i'll think about it  
  


**najaem:**  
THANK YOU  
  


**leeejeno:**  
i haven't said yes yet  
  


**najaem:**  
yET  
  


**leeejeno:**  
oops  
  


**najaem:**  
well, fellow ravenclaw  
i am sad to say that i am  
not one myself  
  


**leeejeno:**  
oh?  
  


**najaem:**  
but i am happy to say  
that your fellow ravenclaw  
goes by the name huang   
renjun!  
  


**leeejeno:**  
then what house are   
you in?  
  


**najaem:**  
i'm a gryffindor  
  
  


**leeejeno:**  
you're with mOrk haha  
  


**najaem:**  
oop gotta tell hyuck  
  


**leeejeno:**  
what?  
  


**najaem:**  
never mind that but

**najaem:**  
i hope you're ready for  
monday because that's  
when you're going on your  
date  
  


**leeejeno:**  
HUH  
  


**najaem:**  
have fun ily sweetie   
  


**leeejeno:**  
DOES RENJUN KNOW  
ABOUT THIS  
  
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to leave chat with user_ **_leeejeno_ ** _?_   
  


|  **Accept** || Decline |  
  


**_You_ ** _have left the chat!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jaemin in this book thanks for listening to my ted talk
> 
> and i'm a little embarrassed of this part bc i don't think it's good but whatever


	21. chapter twenty

"so i heard you're going on a date with renjun today?" donghyuck teased, poking jeno in the elbow before their first class began.

"i didn't plan it." jeno retorted, looking over to where jaemin and renjun were talking about who knows what.

"still." donghyuck raised his brows, a pregnant pause between the two until jeno broke it.

"i heard you're going to mark's house after school today as well."

"that's for something else and you know it."

"you just made that sound really sinister."

"okay, jeno."

the other laughed as he handed a handful of mini marshmallows to the younger. donghyuck gasped in delight. it was before school started, so students could bring in breakfast before class.

and for lee jeno, his breakfast was marshmallows.

"do you have any idea what they're talking about?" jeno popped a marshmallow into his mouth, pointing over to donghyuck's two best friends.

"probably you." the redhead shrugged with his mouth full, jeno hitting the other.

the two were silent for a moment.

"why is it that spring is the season where everyone is finding someone to date?" jeno brought up a sudden question, donghyuck make a noise in his throat.

"well, one, it's basketball season. and two, it's mating season."

"ew."

"it's true, though."

"still, that's kind of gross now that i think about it."

"have you ever made out with someone?"

"yeah." jeno paused, "have you?"

donghyuck was quiet.

"oh my god." jeno covered his mouth with his hand dramatically.

"what?" the younger was now avoiding eye contact.

"you've never kissed someone!"

"hyung," donghyuck whined, it was true, but he hated admitting it. jeno started to laugh. "i've been saving it for someone special. and i have kissed someone, just it wasn't like a whole make out session with all the extra strings attached."

"it's not kissing if it's not for more than three seconds."

"please stop." donghyuck took a marshmallow from jeno's hand just as he was about to eat it. and instead of jeno being mad about it, he began to giggle.

"if it makes you feel better, mark is a great kisser."

"ew, how do you even know that? and why would that make me feel better?"

"because i know you like him, idiot."

a new wave of embarrassment hit again.

"ugh, how'd you know?"

"jisung told me."

"i swear he's—"

"but wait, here's the thing. i already kinda had an idea that you liked mark hyung, so when jisung said it i wasn't really surprised."

"that doesn't make it any better..." donghyuck stole the bag of marshmallows.

"hey! teach is about to walk in, let's finish them off together!" jeno tried grabbing for the bag, but donghyuck held it close to himself. he was sure they were making a scene, but he didn't care.

"i'm sorry, lee jeno! i have priorities and those priorities are to finish off these marshmallows because your headass is rude!"

"hyuck!"

when the teacher walked in, the two immediately stopped yelling and donghyuck downed the rest of the marshmallows, filling his mouth all the way. he began to laugh with his mouth full, while jeno pouted and crossed his arms.  
  


——  
  


"hey! park jisung!" donghyuck jogged through the halls, spotting said blonde boy in a crowd of people rushing to the lunch room.

jisung was talking to some of his friends, and when donghyuck called out for his name, he looked over and his cheeks automatically began to heat up intensely. one friend patted his back, wished him something about a good luck, and walked away.

jisung gulped.

"i heard you told jeno about my little secret?" donghyuck said sternly, but he was actually feeling the opposite. jisung looked so scared it made donghyuck want to laugh.

"i-i...it's not what you think—"

"my mom gave you  _free food_ a few nights ago and you told lee jeno about me liking.." donghyuck darted his eyes around, not saying the name of the boy he liked. he tried sounding threatening, and it was clearly working.

"jeno already kinda knew! please don't be mad at me, i really like your mom and your friends and i'm really sorry!" jisung rambled, desperately not wanting to get yelled at by donghyuck. "it just came up in conversation and—"

it was when donghyuck began laughing hysterically when jisung stopped talking. the taller looked around to see people looking at them, so he laughed along nervously until he felt the eyes on them disappear.

"i was just joking, jisung." donghyuck finished his laugh with a sigh, patting the younger's broad shoulder. "don't worry about it, i was going to tell jeno anyway."

jisung smiled in relief.

"oh, thank god. i was so scared you were going to start beating my ass or something."

"aw, i would never." donghyuck pouted.

"but i have one question..." jisung hesitated, finally the two walking to the lunch room together.

"what is it?"

"why....why mark hyung?"  
  


——  
  


lunch was okay, it was the same old period where donghyuck would talk to his friends and mark would usually join in conversations as well. donghyuck was able to learn that the older male would get along with the others quite well, but it didn't help that all of the redhead's friends would wink at him every time mark said something to him.

other than that, donghyuck was feeling good and bold on that monday, and he was even more excited when mark was waiting at him for the gate to go to his house.

"hey, hyuck!" mark waved, donghyuck's heart fluttering as he ran over to the other.

he felt as though it was easier to hide his feelings, now that he was closer with the older.

"hi, hyung."

"i had something to tell you, and i just remembered it now." mark smiled, the two walking over to that familiar car in the parking lot.

"what's up?"

"so, i've got another basketball game coming up, and i was just wondering if you're going..." the older trailed off, opening the door for donghyuck to climb into the passenger seat.

"what day is it on?" donghyuck asked.

"it's on thursday."

"ah, i can't go."

mark had a small look of disappointment in his eyes, and smiled a little sadly.

"why not?"

"it's my dad's birthday. and my family usually go all out for stuff like that." donghyuck felt his heart sink a little at the thought.

"i hope you have a good time with your dad. mine's usually away a lot." mark chuckled.

donghyuck felt bad. he really wanted to go to mark's game, but it was tradition to celebrate his dad's birthday while over-doing it. he knew he couldn't let his mom down on that day, it was important to the both of them.

when they pulled up to mark's house, there was a slight pause before mark got out of the car to open the passenger door.

"come on, hyuck. my mom probably made us snacks."

the two walked quietly to the house, and donghyuck was thinking about something to say, at least trying to lift silence.

"hi, mom." mark said as they walked in, kicking off his shoes and walking to where his mom was in the living room.

"hi, mrs. lee." donghyuck tagged along, putting on a smile.

"hi, boys." the woman smiled at donghyuck, gesturing for the two to come over. "how's the project going, donghyuck?"

"it's going great, actually." the boy replied, mark nodding along.

"aw, i'm glad. i hope you two are having a lot of fun, i'll be down here if you want any snacks."

"thanks, but we'll be upstairs—"

"actually, i need a minute with donghyuck."

mark gave his mom a questioning look, but nonetheless began to descend upstairs.

"alright, i'll be waiting." he said, then disappearing.

donghyuck felt a little nervous now that he was with mark's mom, who was giving him an unreadable smile. he's never been alone with her before, so he was scared he was in trouble or something.

"hey, honey." donghyuck almost squinted at the nickname she gave him.  _honey_?

"uh, hi." it was tense.

"come over here." she said, gesturing for him to come over. donghyuck hesitated, and when he went over, she gently placed donghyuck's hand in hers, starting to rub circles around with her thumb on donghyuck's hand.

she began to spoke.

"my son's been telling me that he's been doing alright, you know, getting over his girlfriend." mark's mom said softly. "and i just want to say that you're a good kid, donghyuck."

"thanks...?" donghyuck was really confused.

"and if you're dating my son, i'm all for it."

_what?_

"i-i'm not dating your son, mrs. lee." donghyuck felt heat creep up on his cheeks as he laughed airily.

"you're not? by the way i've seen you look at him, it's been pretty obvious—"

"no, no. it's not that..." donghyuck desperately wanted to crawl into a hole and sit there in embarrassment.

it took a while for mark's mom to get what donghyuck was saying, but when she did, her eyes widened and she let out a long 'oh'.

"that's adorable." she commented, making donghyuck blush even more.

"it's sad." donghyuck whined.

"no it's not, honey. if anything, my markie would be so good for you." she cooed, looking sweetly into donghyuck's eyes. "i'm glad you could see the charm in my boy." she smiled.

"uh, well, thank you." donghyuck smiled awkwardly back, sipping in a breath of air.

"alright, you can go upstairs." she winked, letting donghyuck go to mark's room.

the redhead waved goodbye, walking up the steps to silence down the corridor to mark's room.

there was a small noise that donghyuck could hear, though he could tell it was coming from mark's room. it sounded like music, but not from his speaker or anything. as donghyuck got closer, the sound stopped, and he just let his hand hover over the doorknob. not making a sound, he heard the music begin to play again and a voice sing along.

that's when donghyuck realized mark was singing and playing guitar.

he listened closely, trying to ignore the fact that his own heart was beating hard against his chest. mark's voice was so soothing, and even though donghyuck couldn't understand the words, he fell more in love with every little syllable coming out of the older's mouth. even when mark messed up a chord or something, donghyuck couldn't help but believe this boy was perfect.

oh, he was so whipped.

that's when donghyuck unconsciously opened the door, almost falling over awkwardly, face burning. mark immediately stopped playing and looked up.

donghyuck looked at mark who was previously focusing on fingering the frets, now looking him straight in the eyes. mark was sitting in the center of his bed, a guitar that looked big compared to him on his lap. his hair was a little messy over his eyes, lips in a soft smile as donghyuck cooed at the boy in front of him.

"hi." mark smiled, and donghyuck snapped out of his little daydream.

"hey, may i sit?" donghyuck asked, trying to seem polite.

mark chuckled. "of course."

so donghyuck awkwardly and quietly walked over to mark's bed, taking a seat not too close to him.

"so i was replaying the melody of one of my old songs," mark said while flipping the page to the one him and donghyuck were working on. "just to kill time, y'know."

"you sounded really good," donghyuck said, then realizing he said that out loud. "i-i mean, i heard you as i walked down the hallway to your room."

"ah," mark nodded, "oh, and how was your conversation with my mom? i'm sorry she can get a little...personal with friends. i remember when jeno came over for the first time, she asked him a lot of weird questions."

"it was fine." donghyuck thought back at the conversation, "nothing for you to worry about."

"alright." mark simply replied, looking back down at his songbook.

"what do you think we should write about from this part?" donghyuck changed the subject, pointing to the part of the song where it stopped.

"well, i was thinking we could demo your singing, just to see if it's easy or hard for you to sing certain notes." mark suggested, donghyuck nodding at the idea.

"alright."

he couldn't help but feel a little shy, just because he could feel mark's eyes on him as he was about to sing. he got self conscious around the other, and he knew he was the only one feeling an awkward and tense aura around them. so donghyuck began to sing a little shakily, voice wavering until he started in the right melody. the song wasn't hard for donghyuck at all, and his voice fit perfectly for the tune.

mark noted that donghyuck's voice was not just good, but soft and sweet. it was like honey. he watched as the boy started out quietly, but seemed to get into the flow of the melody throughout the tune. donghyuck was focused, and mark could tell that the boy had a real passion for singing. it made him admire the redhead just a bit.

donghyuck ended with a shy smile, brushing his fingers through his maroon locks.

"i really need to dye my hair." he muttered, trying to change the subject. he was feeling a little embarrassed.

"that was really good, hyuck." mark smiled, "so now we can check that off the bucket list."

donghyuck looked down at his hands, trying to hide his smile. he spoke softly.

"now what?"

mark saw how donghyuck was avoiding his eyes, but decided not to pester him about it.

"i don't think it should be much longer, but i think we should add lyrics about..."

"hmmm..." donghyuck looked up and placed a finger on his chin, "i kind of wanna do something cheesy."

"but i thought we agreed to do something else." mark rolled his eyes.

"it's easier to do something cheesy, and i have an idea that both of us probably are familiar with." donghyuck grinned, letting his mind do all of the talking for him.

"fine." mark sighed.

"how about we write about the type of  _feelings_  you get when looking at someone you like, since that's part of the topic." it seemed to be the only thing donghyuck could think of, considering he was sitting right in front of said person he liked. mark's response was one that made him relieved.

"i guess..." mark nodded slightly, looking down at the book. "like, butterflies, and other stuff like that."

"exactly. we can add that to the whole concept about liking someone."

mark began writing some notes down, muttering to himself.

"alright, let's move onto my math homework, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this was crap but i don't really care
> 
> noren is such a fat uwu but nomin? who's that?


	22. chapter twenty one

**One (1)** new message!  
  


**markymoo:**  
it's been a few hot minutes since  
we've spoken, haechan

**markymoo:**  
i was wondering how you're  
doing because i feel myself   
really getting over koeun  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
congrats?

**fullsunbb:**  
and i've been okay  
i guess, but i don't know  
why you're acting so happy  
  


**markymoo:**  
my friends are being  
great and i have a new  
friend as well  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i wish i could relate i   
have no good friends  
  


**markymoo:**  
ever since donghyuck  
and i got put together for   
that project we've been   
getting along quite well

**markymoo:**  
and not to mention he's  
friends with jeno  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
if only you knew man  
  


**markymoo:**  
knew what?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
nothing

**fullsunbb:**  
my friends are ASSES

**fullsunbb:**  
and so are YOU  
  


**markymoo:**  
why the sudden hate  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
idk im an angsty teen

**fullsunbb:**  
today was an alright day

**fullsunbb:**  
but idk my friend just  
said something today and i  
can't stop thinking about it  
and i kinda really hate thinking  
about it and i'm just feeling down  
  


**markymoo:**  
what did they say?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
well, long story short  
it was something to do with  
my dad and i really don't like  
talking about him  
  


**markymoo:**  
why not?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
well

**fullsunbb:**  
im gonna get this over  
with

**fullsunbb:**  
but my dad died a few  
years ago and i just hate  
thinking about him because  
it makes me sad  
  


**markymoo:**  
aw :(  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
do you wanna hear the   
full story now that i'm   
thinking about it?  
  


**markymoo:**  
uh sure  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
when i grew up in jeju,  
we owned a garden when  
i was a child

**fullsunbb:**  
he always called me  
haechan because my skin  
was always kissed by the sun  
when being outiside too long  
to care for the garden

**fullsunbb:**  
and haechan means full sun  
  


**markymoo:**  
that's your nickname :0  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
and since he died, my mom   
and i sold our house   
and garden and moved to  
seoul

**fullsunbb:**  
and that's my sappy  
life story  
  


**markymoo:**  
i'm really sorry for   
your loss  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
it's okay

**fullsunbb:**  
it happened years ago,  
and it's like i still have  
a part of him connected  
to me through haechan  
  


**markymoo:**  
that's sweet

**markymoo:**  
but i really want you  
to know that i'm sorry

 

**fullsunbb:**  
don't worry about it  
  


**markymoo:**  
alright :(  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
and other than that,  
today was a pretty good  
day so  
  


**markymoo:**  
that's good  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
oh no i gotta go  
  


**markymoo:**  
oh, well i'll see you  
i guess  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
more like i'll see you   
because i know who you  
are and i see you everyday  
  


**markymoo:**  
stalker >:(  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
loser <:)  
  


**markymoo:**  
alright bye  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
bye  
  
  


_User_ **_markymoo_ ** _has left the chat!_   
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have requested to change user_ **_minleeeee_ ** _'s name to:_ **_market_ ** _._   
  
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to go through with changes?_   
  
  
  


|  **Accept** || Decline |  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have successfully changed user_ **_minleeeee_ ** _'s name to:_ **_market_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small angst
> 
> eh it's rushed too
> 
> next you'll find out what happened with norens date how exciting
> 
> but anyways i still wanna write that nct fic where they all meet at a hospital but i only have a little bit of it planned out and i want it to be a sorta long one shot thing on ao3 but like,,
> 
> do i really have the heart and mind to write like 6k words for an idea that's barely developed?
> 
> and all i have is that jisung is the main character and a few other things :/


	23. chapter twenty two

"please don't die in china without telling us!" donghyuck yelled, hugging his friend close. "i'll miss you a lot, junnie. and please tell me what you and jeno did on the plane."

currently, donghyuck, jaemin, chenle, jisung, and jeno were at the airport to see renjun off. he was going to be gone for a few weeks, and all of them were going to miss him.

"don't worry, i won't die. it'll be good speaking in my mother tongue again." renjun smiled, his body filled with adrenaline. "korean is annoying."

"shut up, you know you love us." jaemin hugged the brunet tightly.

"i love you too, nana." renjun squeezed the other.

"it'll be different without you. you won't be stealing my cheez-it's, and the group will be feeling empty." donghyuck whined. "just remember to bring back strawberry oreos and pictures of you at your grandma's parties."

"don't worry, hyuckie. i'll bring back so many oreos, that you won't even remember what cheez-it's are."

donghyuck had to hug renjun again for that one.

"i'll miss you a lot, bub." jaemin had to ruffle renjun's hair, "best friend."

"best friend," renjun smiled widely.

next was chenle's goodbye, and he walked over and began to jump up and down and screech as he hugged renjun. he began to speak to renjun in their own language.

"i'll miss you so much, junnie. i know you're like a big asshole but you're like a brother to me and it'll suck without you and sicheng when i'm with kun and the others." chenle said, swinging around the other's body.

"i'll be only gone for two weeks." renjun laughed, swinging the other back.

"still!"

jeno waited patiently for chenle and renjun to be done, watching the other fondly and cooing at chenle's cuteness. he felt jisung elbow him, and jeno looked at him with a questionable expression.

"what was that?" jeno muttered so only jisung could hear.

"you're gonna have to tell me what happened yesterday to get you looking at renjun like that." jisung smirked, jeno kicking the other's foot softly.

"be quiet, park. cover that mouth before you get in trouble."

"you're not denying a thing." jisung began to laugh lightly.

"he's...charming. but i'm still not done with this whole thing." jeno sighed, looking at jaemin who was talking to donghyuck.

"well, he seems to be coming over right now. good luck." jisung said before going over to chenle.

"hey." renjun said softly.

"hey." jeno replied.

"so," renjun looked down at the floor, "yesterday was fun."

"mhm. never seen someone drink so much strawberry milk in my life."

renjun laughed heartily at that.

"i'll miss you, even though we only really met yesterday."

"same here. i think jaemin was right to set us together."

"but do you think he needs a chance?"

"it's coming..."

"well, good luck with that." renjun smiled sweetly, pulling in jeno's broad body for a long and heartwarming hug.

"i hope it goes well, don't get hurt." jeno winked, renjun smiling before turning to jisung.

"chenle's boyfriend." renjun addressed, and jisung looked over at him. "i barely know you, but you've been so good to my best friend and so that means i respect you and will miss you on this trip."

"uh...thanks?" jisung squinted.

"so get your tall ass over here and give me a hug."

jisung awkwardly went over to renjun and hugged him, it only lasted for about three seconds.

renjun then grabbed his suitcase and faced his group of friends.

"i love you guys, i'll see you in two weeks." and he turned toward the gate where his family was waiting for him.

"bye, injunnie!" they yelled, donghyuck and jaemin hugging each other like they were watching their child leave them.

it was a happy scene, and the five remaining boys left with joyful hearts and empty stomachs.  
  


——  
  


"did mark kiss you yet?" jaemin flipped his body around in the passenger seat to look donghyuck in the backseat, jisung squished between chenle and the tan boy. jeno was in the driver's seat, eyes focused on driving to the closest restaurant.

"is this  _all_ we're going to talk about?" chenle whined, snuggling in close to jisung's shoulder.

"no, he didn't. and i'm surprised he hasn't taken these lips yet." donghyuck giggled, jaemin cocking his brow up.

"ooh, our boy is getting bold."

"only because mark and i are like...friends now." donghyuck shrugged, smile still on his face.

"ever wonder what his lips taste like?" jaemin said lowly, donghyuck immediately kicking the younger's seat.

"jaemin!" his neck was heated, but he tried to ignore it.

"donghyuck. you're flushed and you're not saying anything about it, of course you probably had some romance novel fantasy about mark kissing you." jaemin snickered.

"he's your best friend, nana. why are you saying such things?"

"you're the one who brought up the valid point of him not taking your lips. i mean, who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"are you...are you implying something?"

"no, but i'm just saying that when mark goes in for it, he won't be able to go back."

"what does that mean?"

"that means when mark kisses you, he won't be able to stop."

"that doesn't sound awful at all."

"kissing hyuck is probably nice." jeno piped in, the two boys looking at him. "a luxury, but i'm not here to say anything about wanting to kiss hyuck."

"why are you guys saying this when it hasn't even happened yet?" donghyuck complained, though he was loving the attention.

"it's going to happen, trust us." jeno declared.

"whatever. i just want some bubble tea and food."

"we all do." jaemin muttered, turning back to the front of the car to talk to jeno. donghyuck decided to look out the window and think for a while.

"sungie.." chenle said softly, jisung humming in response. "are we soulmates?"

jisung shifted a little, chenle snuggling into the other's shoulder closer.

"soulmates don't exist, bub." jisung claimed, lifting chenle's chin up to get up to his level. chenle was playing with the sleeve of the younger's baggy sweatshirt.

"let me dream." was all chenle could say before jisung grabbed the other's cheek and placed a big kiss in the center of it. chenle smiled, mumbling something to jisung about doing that again.

"you guys are so gross." jeno looked at the two from his rear view mirror.

"shut up, lee jeno." chenle spat, wrapping his arm's around jisung's figure.

"i'm just saying that you're gross."

"and i don't care. sungie and i can do whatever we want."

"okay, chenle."

the rest of the ride was silent, the group getting out of the car when they stopped at a fast food chain.

"thank you lord." donghyuck said as they walked in, "i'm starving."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's short n squishy chapter that i love because my bias wrecker aka huang renjun is going to be kicked out of the story for like five chapters oop
> 
> i also cut this chap a little short but i was gonna make it longer
> 
> and i'm currently writing my ugly verkwan one shot and when i finish that i'm gonna officially get my head in the game to finish baby boy (i miss my baekhyun fluff) and that hospital au thingy!!
> 
> i'm still deciding if it should be more like jisung goes to a summer camp to see nct instead or stick with the hospital concept hmmm


	24. chapter twenty three

**One (1)** new message from user  **najaem**.

  
  
  
**najaem:**  
hey bub  
 _sent 14:28_

**najaem:**  
just gonna ask hOW  
WAS THE DATE WITH   
JENO  
  


**renmoom:**  
no need to act like you're  
happy for me i know you're  
jealous  
  


**najaem:**  
i know i know

**najaem:**  
but how did it go  
  


**renmoom:**  
he's so nice nana

**renmoom:**  
like we went out to   
this local cafe and i was  
like bitch i don't wanna be   
awkward so we just talked   
about everything  
  


**najaem:**  
dats cute  
  


**renmoom:**  
anyways we shared my   
strawberry milk and then we  
went to han river

**renmoom:**  
we talked about how he   
felt bad for us because we  
are fighting over him

**renmoom:**  
and in the end he said  
he really likes me and that  
was the end of it  
  


**najaem:**  
wow that's  
  


**renmoom:**  
magical? yes, i think so  
  


**najaem:**  
i'm really glad you had  
a good time best friend

**najaem:**  
what a way to leave korea  
  


**renmoom:**  
right  
  


**najaem:**  
and i lowkey already  
miss you :,(  
  


**renmoom:**  
i miss you too jae

**renmoom:**  
you've really been there  
for me a lot and i don't  
wanna be sappy but i really  
appreciate you  
  


**najaem:**  
awe baby :,,,)  
  


**renmoom:**  
idk man these past few  
weeks have been rough  
  


**najaem:**  
i'm always here junnie

**najaem:**  
if you ever need me i'll  
be here and i promise  
that  
  


**renmoom:**  
thank you ily

**renmoom:**  
oh fuck my moms   
yelling at me to stop  
using my data  
  


**najaem:**  
oh no   
  


**renmoom:**  
the plane's about to go i'll  
text you in like two hours  
  
  


**najaem:**  
bye jun!  
  


**renmoom:**  
bye jaemin <33  
  
  
  


**_You_ ** _have lost service with user_ **_najaem_ ** _!_   
  
  


**_You_ ** _do not have service to use_ **_KakaoTalk_ ** _, please retry connection for better results!_   
  
  
  


_Would_ **_you_ ** _like to exit_ **_KakaoTalk_ ** _?_   
  
  
  


|  **Accept** || Decline |  
  
  


**_Thank you for using KakaoTalk_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo short short chapter bye renjun i love you okay
> 
> more markhyuck coming sweaty


	25. chapter twenty four

"oh shit."

"hm?" donghyuck peered over his phone to see what mark meant.

"the project's due in two weeks." mark said, donghyuck laughing after.

long story short, the two had been spending almost everyday together at mark's house after school. it was now friday, and mark decided to invite donghyuck over just to hang out. he told the younger that he didn't win the basketball game last night, but it was alright anyway.

"we've got plenty of time, markie." donghyuck patted the other's back.

another thing that donghyuck forgot to mention to his friends is that he's almost at the best friend stage with mark. so now, he could pretty much tease mark however he wanted, just like he could with his other friends.

"yeah, but i don't want to procrastinate." the older explained, jumping up to fish through his drawer for his songbook.

"yeah, okay." donghyuck jumped up off the bed as well, walking over to where mark was standing. he was flipping the pages of his book to the one they were looking at.

"that reminds me," mark looked up to make eye contact with donghyuck, "how was your dad's birthday? did he like it?"

donghyuck almost forgot about how mark didn't actually know about his identity, so he had to smile and put on some calm face.

"he did." donghyuck stated, getting lost in mark's eyes. there were little moments like these where donghyuck would remember how charming his crush was, and he would just have to pause to look at him.

"that's good." mark broke contact, walking over to the bed where mark sat up, pencil in his hand. donghyuck laid down on his stomach, looking down at the paper as well.

"come down here with me." donghyuck said, grabbing mark's sleeve and tugging him down, the brunet almost dropping the songbook.

"hyuck, you don't just do that. i need to prepare myself for things like this." mark said, but he was laughing anyway.

"well, now we can see the page more equally. see how smart i am?"

"sure," mark rolled his eyes.

the two were throwing back ideas, thinking about what to write. mark had no clue about how donghyuck's ideas were coming from his thoughts about said boy. they were slightly cheesy, but nonetheless fit in well with the topic of the song. mark was able to feel this small, small feeling between them when donghyuck described things they could put in the song, but he ultimately ignored it.

donghyuck, on the other hand, felt tense when talking to the other boy, who was just sitting there listening. donghyuck knew he was blushing and being a bit shy, when mark was only a few inches away from him. he tried to think of words to say that didn't really relate to mark, but all he was saying was just describing the older.

he kept his eyes on the book, so he didn't realize mark was looking at him while he was talking. it was like mark couldn't keep his eyes off him for a moment.

"that's good, hyuck." mark sounded so gentle, and he didn't even realize it. donghyuck was trying hard not to smile at the compliment.

"thanks." but he smiled anyway, and that's when he knew mark was looking at him.

he turned his eyes to look at mark's and they were filled with an unreadable expression. they lingered for a while, but then mark's eyes looked down somewhere else. he was still only a few inches from his face. it was strange, just the feeling of being paused in reality, donghyuck not knowing what the other boy was thinking at all.

it was only a matter of five seconds until mark looked away, and that's when donghyuck felt his heart hammering against his chest.

_did i really just spend a few seconds of my life staring at mark, while he was staring at me?_

donghyuck wanted scream so bad.

"your ideas are good," mark's voice seemed a little stronger than before, "but we need to put them into lyric form."

if donghyuck wasn't covering his eyes with his hands in embarrassment, he would've seen the pink dusted on the older's cheeks.

"alright." donghyuck said, sighing and looking down at the songbook. "i actually need to go to the bathroom."

"okay—" was all donghyuck could hear out of mark before he stormed out of the room.

he desperately needed to text his friends.

the maroon haired boy speed walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall, face burning in embarrassment and shock.

he immediately took his phone out once he was in the bathroom, door closed. donghyuck was perched on the toilet seat, breathing heavily.  
  
  
  


[][][]  
  
  
  


**_No_ ** _new messages from chat name:_  
**_we love you renjun!_ ** _._  
  
  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
girlies

**fullsunbb:**  
i'm literally about to die  
  


**renmoom:**  
wow same

**renmoom:**  
my cousins want me to  
play with them

**renmoom:**  
for the millionth time today  
  


**najaem:**  
wait hyuck aren't you at  
mark's house?  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
that's WHY  
  


**dolphinle:**  
did the toe sucking   
finally happen  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
no lele  
  


**najaem:**  
spill the tea please  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
OKAY OKAY so

**fullsunbb:**  
mark and i were just  
hanging out and we decided  
to work on the project bc it's   
due soon so we were working  
  


**dolphinle:**  
great story  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
i'm not DONE yet  
  


**renmoom:**  
i swear i will kill a child  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
anyways lemme just say   
that mark is so good at  
guitar omg a legend  
  


**najaem:**  
get to the point hyuckie  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
oKAY so we were throwing   
ideas and i was saying shit  
and mark was like that's really   
good IN THE SOFTEST AND  
MOST MELTING VOICE EVER  
AND THEN I LOOK OVER TO SEE   
HES LOOKING AT ME AND I LOOK   
BACK AND WERE STUCK THERE   
FOR A WHILE LOOKING AT EACH   
OTHER AND HE LOOKS DOWN AT

SOMETHING ON ME??? AND ITS  
SUDDENLY OVER LIKE BITCH  
  


**najaem:**  
oh WORM?  
  


**renmoom:**  
not to be gay but hYUCK  
THATS FUCKING GAY  
  


**fullsunbb:**  
IM TRYING SO HARD   
NOT TO SQUEAL IM  
IN MARKS BATHROOM   
RIGJT NOW HOLDING BACK  
TE ARS  
  


**najaem:**  
im gonna cry mark is   
finally realizing your  
beauty.  
  
  
  
  


_[a sudden knock was heard on the bathroom door.]_  
  
  
  


[][][]  
  
  
  


"hyuck, are you okay in there?" mark's voice sounded, donghyuck feeling his heart stop beating for a second.

"y-yeah, i'm fine. uhh...my mom was just calling me..." donghyuck trailed, turning his phone off to leave his friends on read, and to open the door.

"oh, well, it's getting a little late." mark scratched the back of his head, looking at something in the hallway. "you can stay for dinner, if you'd like."

"i should ask my mom, then." donghyuck laughed airily, the awkward tension completely evident between them.

donghyuck's whole body felt hot.

"hey, uh, the lyrics of the song are almost done." mark unconsciously dragged his hand down the doorframe of the bathroom, donghyuck watching as it lowered to hit the side of his thigh.

"yeah." donghyuck's throat was dry.

"wanna go downstairs and play games?" the older suggested, turning away from the other to the direction of the stairs.

"sure.." donghyuck hesitated, taking small steps to follow mark, wherever he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird ass chapter with character development enjoy


End file.
